


Training Camp for what exactly?

by ValkyrieFaery



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But likes it, Everyone is of age, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harems, Lemon, MC is being fed to the wolves, May be more parings later on, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Mysterious Midorima, Polyamory, Scheming Momoi, Sexual Tension, So many lemons, college basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieFaery/pseuds/ValkyrieFaery
Summary: How did I get myself in this situation? Wasn’t this supposed to only happen in cliched movies?These were the thoughts that went through my mind as I stood, with a deer-caught-in-headlights-look on my face, completely naked with my towel draped carelessly over my shoulder, realizing that I had just walked into the men’s side of the communal baths.





	1. Chapter 1

How did I get myself in this situation?

Wasn’t this supposed to only happen in cliched movies? Why haven’t I reacted? Aren’t you supposed to react immediately if something like this happens?

These were the thoughts that went through my mind as I stood, with a deer-caught-in- headlights-look on my face, completely naked with my towel draped carelessly over my shoulder, realizing that I had just walked into the men’s side of the communal baths.

I have never been one to really steal the spotlight, so to speak. I’ve always done what was expected, nothing more, nothing less. I’ve never gone for something I know I can’t have. My dreams and goals have always been modestly attainable. I’ve never been known for doing something crazy or spontaneous.

But, here I was; naked. And, of course, I had an audience with their eyes popping out of their sockets and jaws dropped to the floor.

My legs were numb and shaking. I completely lost my voice and my ability to move at all.

How. The. Hell. Did. This. Happen!?

* * *

_ A few days earlier… _

“Chii-chan! Wait up!”

I heard a voice behind me, which I recognise as none other than Momoi Satsuki. I couldn’t help but groan inwardly at her excited tone.

“I’ve been looking all over campus for you, Chii-chan!”

“You know where my classes are.” I said dryly.

She gave me a sweet, knowing grin. There was a determined glint in her bubblegum-colored eyes.

I sigh deeply knowing what was coming. But before she could say anything, I interrupted her.

“Satsuki-chan, how many times do I have to tell you? No means no!” I said flatly.

“But I need your help, Chii-chan! You know how bad my cooking is! And Ane-chan got injured, so I don’t have another manager to help out with this.” Satsuki said melodramatically.

Satsuki was referring to the other manager who assists her with the college basketball team.

“Well, she should have been more careful snowboarding, knowing how dangerous it can be!” I said sourly.

“Oh, Chii-chan! Where is your sense of adventure! Come on, please! I need you!” Satsuki looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. “I promise, it will only be for a few days.”

“A - It’s for two weeks, that is not ‘a  _ few  _ days’, it’s fourteen days and does not count as ‘a few;” I said, one finger up and added as I extended a second finger “B - I have a thesis to write over this semester break and C - I have to study for my exams.”

“But you’re a straight-A student! And exams are two months away!

How can she expect me to just go with her and the ultra-gorgeous, ultra-intimidating, and ultra-terrifying Generation of Miracles on a training camp? To cook for them! Akane, the other manager who Satsuki nicknamed ‘Ane-chan’ was usually the one helping out as Satsuki’s second in command. And Satsuki’s cooking was not that wonderful; those boys would have to either risk being poisoned or starve. I could understand her desperation, but there were other people who she could ask.

It was a few years after the game against Jabberwock. After high-school, Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko had all decided to go to the same university. It wasn’t done on purpose, there was just no other choice as this college had the best program for basketball in the entire eastern continent and it was based in Japan.

It was completely to be expected that they would all attend this university in order to draw out 100% of their special abilities. I knew this because I was a die-hard basketball fan. I loved watching the boys play each other during their first year at the Winter Cup.

I am a writer and my dream is to become a sports journalist. The Generation of Miracles and Kagami were the reason I was inspired to chase this dream. It all started back in high-school when I was a second year, getting roped into coming to the Winter Cup play-offs by my friends while all I wanted to do was stay at home and finish my novel I was busy with at the time.

When I saw Touou face off with Seirin, it was the beginning of an obsession and I was entranced by the way they played. Of course, Satsuki knew this and played to my weakness and insecurity by asking me this favor. I met Satsuki, because we have a sports analysis class together. It was one of my extra-curricular classes that I joined purely because of my interest in basketball. She saw my notebook one day with a bunch of rough sketches of basketball players doing different moves and we have been friends ever since. But, I had never even spoken to one of the prodigies. Now, she’s expecting me to share a house with them for two weeks? And cook for them!

“What if they don’t like my cooking?” I said lamely.

“Now you’re just making up excuses, Chii-chan.” she replied smugly. “Just give in and come with me”

This was way out of my comfort zone and it was way too intimidating a prospect. Yet, no matter how adamant I was, Satsuki had this knowing look on her face as though she knew I would say yes eventually.

“You know-” She said as she turned away, “they won’t just be training. I’ve arranged with Coach that if you help me with the manager duties, we can help you with your thesis, and by ‘we’ I mean the team. And he agreed. But-” she gave one great big sigh with the back of her hand over her forehead and started walking away “it seems I’ll have to find someone else to help m-”

“I’ll do it.” I said suddenly surprising myself.

“You will? Great!” Satsuki practically jumped on me with glee. “We leave tomorrow morning, see you at the parking lot at 7am. And bring your swimsuit!”

And she was off in a pink blur.

What have I gotten myself into? She was a crafty one, that Satsuki. She purposefully kept that trump card from me just in case her regular negotiations didn’t work. She knew that my thesis required on an in-depth analysis about the physical implications of basketball and its techniques. Now I will have some prime material to use for my paper. With a quiver of excitement running down my spine, I readjusted my shoulder bag and headed home.

* * *

_ The next morning _

I really couldn’t sleep a wink. I was too excited and too nervous to relax. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pack the remaining things I needed for the trip. I packed my tablet, on which I wrote my stories, a notebook for sketching and some stationary. With my duffle bag and my shoulder bag over my shoulder, I gave myself another critical onceover in front of the mirror.

I was as tall as Satsuki, maybe an inch or so taller. My long, blonde hair was in a side braid. I had minimal makeup on, just enough to avoid looking like a corpse. Although, my fair complexion made my blue eyes stand out more. I had dark grey low-cut jeggings on, which hugged my slender legs with my black and white all-star sneakers, a black sports bra and a bright, yellow loose-fitting tank top which didn’t entirely cover my sports bra. I really only felt comfortable in sports bras because I was self-conscious about my large chest. According to my mom I was way too skinny, which made my chest look even bigger. I didn’t know how Satsuki pulled it off being so confident about her body. Then again, Satsuki is just perfect in every way. 

Pulling on a tight-fitting, black jacket which reached my midriff to ward off the morning chill, I gave room another quick once-over to make sure I hadn’t forgotten anything and headed out to the parking lot on the campus.

* * *

_ In the parking lot _

Luckily, I lived in the dorms; so, it was only a five minute walk. I got there at ten to seven but I found I wasn’t the first to arrive. My heart skipped a beat and I stopped in my tracks.

It was Midorima, those green locks were unmistakable. It was no surprise that he was early, because I he also lived in the dorms. He was sitting on a bench next to the bus we were supposed to take to the camp. He wore green slacks and a black tank top, his muscular arms were well-defined and bulged slightly as his elbows rested on his knees, his chin on top of his interlaced fingers. His emerald eyes rested on me, giving me an overall appraise, finally resting on my face. Oh, my God.

‘ _ Now is not the time to get starstruck _ ’ I reminded myself sternly as I gripped my bag and continued walking, approaching him in what I hoped was a confident laid-back stride. They’re only human  _ and  _ I am a year older than them!

“O- ohayōgozaimasu” I said, thankful my voice didn’t crack.

“Ohayōgozaimasu” he replied, “so, you’re the friend Momoi-san mentioned.”

“H-hai, it’s a pleasure to meet you, My name is Suzuki Machiko.Yoroshiku onegaishimasu” I gave a short bow, not knowing how formal I should be, especially with Midorima.

“Yoroshiku, Suzuki-san.” he said in that deep baritone voice, which made me shiver slightly.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe I should go home and rethink my life. This guy had such an air around him. ‘Impressive’ didn’t even begin to cut it. Was all of them this intimidating up close? We all went to the same college but their classes were on the other side of the campus, which was huge. It’s not unheard of to have never met someone going to the same college if it was this big.

There was a moment of silence in which Midorima and I just stared at each other. What else do I say to him? I didn’t want to just blurt out random small talk and make a fool of myself, so I kept quiet, put my bags on the ground. I noticed a blue stuffed rabbit next to him on the bench before I sat down next to my bags. Looking at the rabbit questioningly, I wondered if I should ask what it was doing there, but I figured I didn’t know him well enough to ask him something that might be personal.

“It’s cancer’s lucky item for today,” He said, answering my questioning look.

“Oh,” I said lamely. Satsuki did mention that Midorima was superstitious, but it was just a passing comment so, it slipped my mind. “What is scorpio’s lucky item?” I asked him, genuinely curious.

His green eyes scrutinised me with an intensity that made me swallow. I couldn’t read his expression but he finally said, after what felt like an eternity of staring; “So, your zodiac sign is scorpio, huh.”

Wait, was that a smirk? No way, I must have imagined that.

“The lucky item is, in fact, a gemstone called blue tiger’s eye.”

“Oh!” I grinned, excited as I bent down to retrieve something from my bag. “I happen to have one with me! Really lucky!” I gushed, taking out a bracelet made of rope with a small blue tiger’s eye attached to it as a charm.

“Yes. Very lucky, in fact.” He agreed.

He seemed deep in thought, his gaze staring me down with interest.

I broke eye contact because it was beginning to affect my heart rate a little. So I sat down on the sidewalk next to my bags and put my bracelet on my wrist. I just needed to relax and get myself calmed down. With my legs straight and slightly parted, I lifted my arms up, arching my back while feeling a satisfying crack and brought them down, taking a deep breath as I touched my toes, my nose almost touching the concrete. Stretching always helped when I was tired and got rid of some tension in my back.

As I did this, I didn’t notice Midorima’s eyes momentarily shifting over my body.

“Ohayo!” a voice, way too cheerful to be allowed before 10 am, greeted us in the distance, making Midorima and I look up.

There was Satsuki, happily skipping with Kuroko in hand (it looked like he was being dragged along) and followed by Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara all in varying stages of fatigue. The air had definitely changed when those three approached. It felt like I was being pressed down into the concrete. But, I forced myself to get up dusting my jeggings off as I straightened up.

“Chii-chan! I’m so glad you could make it!” Satsuki grinned gleefully as she let go of Kuroko’s hand (who seemed relieved for a moment) and I was suddenly enveloped in a crushing hug.

“Yeah, yeah,” I replied, “you’re crushing me, Satsuki-chan.”

“Gomen,” she said, letting go and turning to the boys who just arrived. “Chii-chan, I see you already met Midorima. Guys, this is Chii-chan! The one I told you about! She’s here to help me around with things because of Ane-chan’s absence.”

I tried not swallowing out of nervousness, I really did. But, it couldn’t be helped. These guys were sure tall and intimidating, especially since they’re all looking at me.

“I am Suzuki Machiko,  Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.”

“Domo, Suzuki-san. Please take care of us,” said Kuroko inclining his head slightly, he was the sleepiest of all and had an insane bedhead. He was wearing light blue shorts and a white t-shirt. Wordlessly, he walked towards the bus, opened the doors and let himself in.

Murasakibara gave me a sleepy nod with a lollipop in his mouth, he was wearing black basketball shorts and a purple hoodie, the hood was over his head covering some of his features, but I couldn’t miss those startlingly purple eyes. “I’ll be in the bus sleeping.” he drawled as he walked past me, his gaze lingering on mine for a second before he disappeared to the back of the bus. These boys are sending chills down my spine with their crazy auras.

“A pleasure to meet you, Chii-chan” Kise winked at me, making me blush a deep pink.

I couldn’t break eye-contact with him. There was a look in his eyes that had me trapped in them, holy shit. I’ve seen him from afar and I know he’s gorgeous because I’ve seen his modelling pictures in magazines. But, holy fuck, nothing comes close to having him standing just two feet away from me. He had black basketball shorts on and a black t-shirt that had a thin, yellow vertical line on the left side of his shirt.

“Damare, Kise.” Midorima said. “Have some respect, she’s older than us.”

My stomach made a flip-flop at Midorima’s voice. He had gotten up from the bench and was standing behind me. I could actually feel the heat of his body he was standing so close, what an intense vibe. It felt like his voice was caressing me.

It was gone in a second because Midorima pushed his glasses back, turned around and, with his lucky item in hand, headed to the bus, he looked at his watch and muttered, “he’s late” then, entered the bus.

“Gomen, Suzuki- _ senpai _ .” Kise grinned apologetically, those golden eyes slowly trailing down my body before he gave one last wink and disappeared into the bus too.

It was insane to think that all this happened in the space of a few seconds, but here we are.The tension hasn’t lessened yet, however, because there was another daunting aura directed at me in the shape of Aomine Daiki. He was wearing black slacks and a blue loose-fitting basketball shirt with the number 5 across the front.

“Yo” he said in a deep voice as my gaze shifted to him, he gave a small nod and walked past me.

His arm brushed against mine and I felt my skin tingle at the contact. I wasn’t sure if it was an accident. But, I didn’t think Aomine was clumsy in any sense of the word. So, what did that mean? His face looked completely disinterested.

I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my overthinking mind. I needed to stop reading into things too much. There was no way that this bunch of heart-stoppingly, drop-dead gorgeous specimen can be the least be interested in me. I’m nothing special anyway. Kise was probably just teasing me, he seemed like the flirty type.

I really needed to be on my guard with this bunch, if I wanted to survive living with them for two whole weeks! As I was picking up my duffle bag intending to get into the bus, I heard Satsuki exclaim.

“Mō, Kagamin, you’re late.”

“Gomenasai!” another unstoppable force came running towards the bus holding a basketball, “I almost didn’t hear my alarm.”

“Couldn’t sleep again, huh.” Satsuki said exasperatedly. “You’re gonna wear yourself out like that.”

“I’m fi-oof” Kagami broke off as he hit something soft.

It was me. And let me tell you, this guy wasn’t just tall. He was strong too. It was like a brick wall running into you. There was no way I could avoid being knocked over as he accidentally bumped into me. I reached out with my hands trying to grab something to keep me from hitting the ground. My fingers clenched something soft and I realised it was Kagami’s red jacket. At the same time, with his fast reflexes, his hand grabbed my upper arm as he steadied me. In the distance, the familiar thud-thud-thud of the dropped basketball could be heard.

“Gomen!” he said looking down at me, “I didn’t see you ther-” he stopped as looked down and caught my eyes.

My hand was still clutching his jacket and his hand was still wrapped around my upper arm. His gaze travelled down my form, resting on my eyes. He was so close. All I could think of was his intense, crimson eyes and his big, warm hand which had managed to completely wrap around my arm. My mouth was dry and my tongue darted out to moisten my lips out of nervous habit. His keen eyes shifted to my lips for a moment and he copied my action, licking his lips too. Oh, fuck. Why was that so sexy? A delicious heat curled in my lower belly.

“Watch where you’re running, dumbass.” It was Aomine. He was standing on the steps of the bus, holding out his hand.

The tension between Kagami and I had shattered and I let go of his jacket, a deep blush on my cheeks. Kagami let go of my arm and glared at Aomine.

“I didn’t see her, teme!” he shot out and looked down at me again, “ Warui  ne?”

“I-It’s fine, I’m fine” I smile at him.

“Give me your bags.” Aomine said to me, still holding out his hand.

“Uh, it’s alright, thanks.”

“Give me your duffel bag at least, so I can put it in the storage compartment overhead, shorty” with a glint of humor in his eyes.

I blanched, ‘shorty?’ Oh no he didn’t!

“Thanks for your help, but I’m fine!” I said huffily.

I will not let these giants walk all over me and treat me like I’m some fragile little lamb. They do not know me at all. I’ll show them. I didn’t know where this courage came from but I will not let them underestimate me.

Aomine was on the second step at the bus door. I stood on the first step, pathetically reaching his navel. But I stood strong.

“Could you please move, I want to put my bags away.” I said sternly.

Aomine blinked smirk widening at my sudden change in character and stepped aside. “Warui, I didn’t mean any offence when I called you shorty.”

I just walked past him. I know I am short but I can at least reach the overhead compartments by myself, geez.

I could see the others had already chosen their seats towards the back of the bus. Murasakibara was laying down on the back seat, which stretched across the width of the bus. There were three more rows in the bus. The left side had two seats in each row, of which Kise took one in the back (in front of Murasakibara’s seat).

He grinned at me, patting the seat next to him. I swallowed trying to ignore his teasing.

On the right hand side of the bus there were two rows, but only one seat per row (Midorima occupied the one in the back across from Kise). Kuroko sat in the front row, probably saving space for Satsuki. The middle row was still empty but I could see Aomine’s stuff on the seats. So, my choices were sitting next to Kise, Aomine or on the single seat in front of Midorima, next to Aomine’s row. The choice was quite easy, but as I went to stuff my bag into the storage compartment over middle row, Kagami had gotten on the bus with his headphones on, basketball retrieved and took the remaining single seat.

I made an almost strangled noise, but I couldn’t say anything. Picking a fight over seats was hardly a way to start a two week trip. So, I kept my mouth shut and put my bags down in the seat (next to Aomine’s) so I could take off my jacket. It was seriously hot in the bus due to the heater being turned on, and (probably) because of its current occupants.

I could feel eyes on me from all directions as I shook off my jacket and stuffed it in the duffle bag. I bent down to pick up my bag to put it in the compartment above me, determined not to let any of them help me.

Yes, it was a little heavy because it had two weeks’ worth of stuff in there. Yes, my arms weren’t that strong. And yes, I should have just swallowed my damn pride and ask one of them to help me put it in the compartment. But, I’ve made my bed and I need to lie in it. My arms were shaky but I managed to lift it up overhead, only to lose my balance and I was falling backwards. I was met with a soft and warm wall and realised it was Aomine who had gotten on and had stopped my fall.

“There you go, shorty” I could feel his chest reverberate as he spoke and I almost didn’t notice the weight of my duffel bag being lifted off my hands as he took it from me. Damn, how tall is this guy.

Aomine’s body pressed against my back and my heart caught in my throat, but then I realised he had just reached forward to stuff my bag in the overhead storage. Oh, my God. My blood pressure isn’t gonna handle this close proximity.

As Aomine closed the overhead storage, he stepped away from me and I was able to breathe again.

“I-uh thanks,” I picked up my shoulder bag I left on the seat and let him pass, which he did with a smirk on his face and sat down by the window side.

Now was faced with this dilemma; should I sit next to Kise or Aomine?

“Alright everyone, get seated. We are leaving soon.” The coach got into the passenger seat in front also accompanied by the driver. As I turned around to look at the coach, I felt a warm hand pull me down.

With an ‘oof’ I fell into the seat next to Aomine.

“Coach doesn’t like delays. You’ll see that he’s a hardass especially when he gives an order and it’s not carried out immediately.” he drawled.

Well then, that’s that. I guess my dilemma was solved for me, then.

“Thanks, I think.” I replied. “And don’t call me shorty again.”

“Hai Hai,” he said, bored.

“On the way home, you can sit next to me Suzuki-senpai.” Kise’s voice came from behind right by my ear and made me blush.

“Damare, Kise.” I heard Midorima say behind me, almost like an automatic response. I couldn’t help but smirk at that. Then, a sudden realisation hit me.

“Where’s Akashi-san?”

“He’ll be getting there separately. With him being filthy rich, he doesn’t take public transport like the rest of us commoners” Aomine said mockingly.

“Oh, I see.” I muttered

Without another word I took my earbuds out of my bag, connected them to my phone and plugged them into my ears. Only when Gorillaz started playing, did I feel myself relax. I took out my notebook and crossed my legs in the seat Indian-style, putting my phone in my lap.

I opened my notebook to one of the sketches I was busy with. It was a rough sketch of one of my favorite moves. Ironically, it was one of Aomine’s formless shots where he was in the air almost parallel to the floor. It was probably one of the most exhilarating moments I had ever witnessed. I wasn’t that great of an artist, but I like doing sketches of different moves and plays that inspire me. Everything about basketball thrills and enchants me. Especially the athletes when they flawlessly pull of a difficult move, it’s as graceful and beautiful as the most elegant dance.

This notebook was almost full and I made a mental note to buy a new one as I disappeared off into my own world, drawing sketch after sketch of different players doing different moves, making notes here and there. Every once in a while, I would look at a video of famous NBA players pulling off insane saves, baskets and steals. This would give me inspiration to sketch some more.

Unbeknownst to me, each one of the guys occasionally found themselves drawn to where I sat, their gaze scanning my still form. Aomine smirked as he watched me sketch away on my notepad.

He caught Kagami and Midorima stare at me more than once, trying to be discreet. Hell, he was sure if he turned around he’d see Kise’s eyes between the seats also looking at me. They all had the same look in their eyes.

‘ _ This is gonna be an interesting camp. _ ’ Aomine thought to himself with one last glance at his most perfect view he’d been admiring the entire trip; right down my shirt where my most perfect breasts were pushed together by the tight sports bra. Aomine couldn’t help but lick his lips before finally settling in his chair for a last-minute nap.


	2. Chapter 2

The two hour ride to the resort took no time at all. When the bus suddenly ground to a halt and I looked up for the first time in a while.

I took my headphones off and heard the coach saying that we had arrived. Aomine, who had fallen asleep next to me, jerked awake his glazed eyes resting on mine and coming into focus. I could have sworn I saw a faint smirk on his face before he stretched his arms and back, yawning.

Kagami was the one to open the door and was out before anyone else had left their seats. I heard Murasakibara mutter something about something being troublesome as he stretched and stood up, already another lollipop in his mouth.

Kuroko and Midorima was out next, followed by Kise and Murasakibara. I heard a moan from the front coming from Satsuki as she stretched and got up.

“Let’s go Chii-chan. I want to show you where we’ll be staying!” Way too excited for my tastes, but I got up and stretched after stowing my headphones and notepad away. Aomine got up and, without a word, took my bag down for me and handing it to me.

“T-thanks.” I said, slinging it over my shoulder.

He smirked and also got out of the bus.

As we all gathered outside, I noticed that we were close to the beach and felt the excitement grip me.

“We will be staying at this resort behind me for two weeks,” The coach said, his dark eyes scanning the group in front of him. “The basketball court is at the gym next to the property, which has been booked for us exclusively. Make sure you do not waste your time here. We will be purely training the first week.

“Now, Momoi-san has structured a rigorous training regimen for each of you specifically. Be sure to follow it accordingly. These training regimens are made with your unique abilities, your bodies and future growth in mind.”

I could literally feel the excitement from the guys towering over me. Especially from Kagami, who was standing next to me.

“Secondly,” the coach added, his eyes travelling to me, “Satsuki has requested this young lady’s assistance since Akane is out of commission. She is a journalist major and is also working on a thesis which is, as they say, right up our alley. As she will be assisting Satsuki with managerial duties, we will be assisting her with her thesis. Satsuki will have details on that. Welcome Suzuki-kun,” coach added giving me a curt nod.

“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, coach.” I bowed back, surprised at his introduction.

“Satsuki, what did you tell the coach??” I whispered, not being able to decide if I should be irritated or impressed.

“Only the truth” she shrugged. “You’re writing a thesis based on the physiology of the human body, its application of basketball and its effects.”

“I-”

A second later, a beautiful black Rolls Royce pulls up to the side of the street, cutting my rebuttal off. The driver got out and opened the door to reveal none other than Akashi Seijuro. He was wearing white and blue slacks, a dark blue shirt and a white and blue tracksuit jacket. He strode over to the group as the driver brought his suitcase over. With a tip of his hat to Akashi, the driver got into the car and drove away.

“Akashi, good.” The coach said, “You are already aware of the proceedings. Please get yourselves situated and we will meet in the gym in half an hour. Akashi will go into more detail regarding your schedule.” he added as he departed.

“Hai, coach.” they chorused.

I stared at Akashi curiously, he was barely taller than I was, but his presence made him seem twice the size of all the other guys. When we locked eyes, there was not a single doubt left in my mind why he was the captain of the Teiko team, of Rakuzan in his first year and, again, of the most prestigious college basketball team in the country. I understood completely, looking into his sharp gaze why the coach left him in charge. You know what they say about meeting a lion face to face, where you feel compelled to run, yet you know it’s futile. So, you stay rooted on the spot hoping, praying that it might leave you alone. This was how I felt at this moment. One moment, his face was as though set in stone, all cool and calculating, and a second later, his face split into a benevolent smile that literally made my knees weak.

“You are Suzuki Machiko.” It wasn’t a question. “Momoi has spoken of you. I am glad you decided to join us. Hajimemashite” he gave a nod in acknowledgement.

I unstuck my throat and gave a bow, maybe too much of a bow and blurted; “Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Akashi-san.”

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that it should be the other way around. I am older than him after all. But he had such a commanding presence, age had no place in this equation. This was definitely going to be an interesting two weeks. I let Satsuki pull me by the hand, with the guys bringing up the rear. In no time at all, however, they had passed Satsuki and I with their big strides.

“See you soon, Suzuki-senpai.” Kise said, his golden eyes alight with mirth making my stomach clench.

“Come on, Chii-chan!” Satsuki said practically dragging me away.

As we were out of earshot, she gave me a very smug grin. “Those guys couldn’t keep their eyes off you the whole way. Even Muk-kun and Midorin who never pay attention to girls.”

I sighed, “Great, just what I need. I don’t understand why though, you’ve been with them for so long. And you’re so gorgeous, but they just treat you like one of the guys. What makes you think they find me even remotely attractive?”

She smiled, “Well, yes. We’ve been together for a long time but we are more like siblings. Besides, I love Tetsu-kun. So, they’re all yours. And don’t you ever say that again! You’re absolutely, stunningly beautiful!”

I coughed, like literally almost choked at her last words. “Are you crazy? They? All? Ha ha, very funny.”

“You never know what could happen.” Satsuki shrugged with that knowing look on her face, as we walked into the foyer.

“Satsuki-chan, what does that mean?” I exclaimed, properly red in the face.

“You need to loosen up a bit; you’re wound too tightly! When was the last time you even let someone take you out and spoil you?”

I blushed furiously at this, knowing that it had been a while. The last time I had a date, I was still in high school. The first and last relationship I had didn’t last very long because, apparently, I was too busy worrying about my studies than pay attention to him. That just drove me to decide that I didn’t need any guy to try and control my life.

There was silence between us as Satsuki checked us in and we headed to our room. I didn’t want a boyfriend at this stage, never mind having a fling, or more than one fling. I blushed at the mere thought. Yes, these guys were gorgeous and many girls would love being in my shoes, but this is just way too much for me to handle. I’m just going to keep my side professional and that’s that.

We went up the stairs and down the hallway and turned left.

“The boys are down the hall” Satsuki explained, pointing down the hall to the right, “The shared showers are down the hall, boys and girls are separated, of course” She gave me a quick wink.

I refrained from rolling my eyes as we stood in front of the door with a brass number twelve on it.

“and this is your room.” She handed me a key card.

I looked at the card and back at Satsuki, “Wait,_ my _room?”

“Uh huh, we each get our own rooms, including the guys. I’m number ten right across from you.” She grinned, “So holla if you need anything.”

One thing didn’t seem right to me, which I voiced. “If they have enough money for us to be staying in separate rooms, then why do we have to cook our own food?”

“Ah-” Satsuki looked uncomfortable, “Well, I must admit that I just said that to get you to come with me.”

Un-freakin-believable. This girl.

“I just didn’t want to be alone, you know.” She said sadly, “and I don’t really have many friends other than the guys. This is kinda my whole life. And your help will still be greatly appreciated!” she gazed at me hopefully.

I sighed, I can’t be mad at her no matter how hard I try. It was a pretty awesome place and she did do me a favor by getting me here, which would mean that I have material for my essay.

“I am glad you got me to come.” I said at length, blushing slightly.

“Yay!” She threw her arms around me! “Me too, Chii-chan!” She flounced to her door, swiping the key card. “It’s gonna be fun!”

I sighed as Satsuki retreated into her room, although I couldn’t stop a faint smile from gracing my lips. I swiped my key card and entered my room for the next two weeks. It was quite a large room, but with a simplistic layout. It had a double bed instead of a futon against the wall on the right. Across from the bed on the left there was a vanity table with a mirror and a chair. The closet was against the wall to my immediate right in the corner. The room was simple, yet spacious. 

I spent the next few minutes unpacking some of my luggage because I knew I would be too tired tonight. I checked the time on my phone and realized that we had to meet everyone in the gym in ten minutes.

I looked down at my attire. Jeggings were probably going to be too hot for the day so I pulled them off, followed by my yellow tank top, leaving me only in a pair of black panties and my sports bra. I scanned my closet for something more comfortable to wear when I heard a knock at the door.

I checked my phone again. Satsuki was early, I still had eight minutes. I sighed and walked towards the door. She probably still wanted to catch up on some girl talk. Well, she’ll just have to talk while I get dressed.

I open the door.

“I’m almost done, Sat-” 

“Momoi-sa-”

My voice died in my throat as my head tilted up to focus on a very tall and very not Satsuki figure in front of me.

It was Kagami. Kagami was standing at my door and I answered it, like an utter moron, in only my underwear.

Kagami was frozen at my door, his gaze travelling up and down my body. He seemed to snap out of it and quickly turned around. “Gomen! I thought it was Satsuki’s room!”

“Uh, she’s across from me.” I said with a deep blush on my face. 

‘_ Way to go Machiko, answering your door in your underwear. _’ I was obviously way too used to living in a girl’s dorm.

“Ah, I see. Sorry about that.”

“It’s really not your fault, I should have put something on first. I thought you were Satsuki.” I finished lamely.

“I’ll uh let you get dressed and I’ll meet you at the gym.”

I nodded, knowing full well he couldn’t see me nod but I was too embarrassed to care and closed the door before leaning against it, my legs feeling weak. What was wrong with me? I honestly didn’t know what came over me when I answered the door, I should have at least put some shorts on first. I signed and went to the dresser to grab some comfortable clothes. I mentally cringed at the thought of Satsuki’s smug face I knew she was going to pull when I tell her about this incident.

_‘Yeah sure, Satsuki. The next few weeks are gonna be so fun.'_

* * *

About twenty minutes later Satsuki and I headed down to the gym together, both of us had changed our clothes to something a little more comfortable. I decided to keep my yellow tank top on, but I put on a pair of white shorts instead along with my pumas. Satsuki was wearing a turquoise pleated mini-skirt and a pink tank top. In the end, I didn’t tell her about the exchange between Kagami and I because she’d only laugh at my embarrassment, lecturing me about how I shouldn’t be ashamed about my body and that I should ‘hit that’. And everything that has happened so far today was more than enough excitement for one day. And it wasn’t even noon yet.

As we arrived at the gym we found Kagami dribbling around and making basket after basket by dunking. He was amazing, I found myself mesmerized at his athletic skill and strength.

“His jumping power is -” I gaped at him, itching to take my sketch book out.

“Yeah” Satsuki finished, “He’s on the verge of a breakthrough.”

“What does that mean?”

“Jumping has always been Kagamin’s greatest strength. The problem was that his power was too great for his muscles to handle. So, I’m hoping that after two weeks, we will begin seeing the fruits of his labor these past few years. But you’ll have to wait and see” Satsuki winked at me and I growled at her.

“Dammit!” I hear Kagami curse “Watch out!”

It happened so fast. Kagami’s missed one of his powerful baskets and it ricochet against the hoop and headed straight for Satsuki. Without thinking, I jumped in front of her just in time to deflect the ball away with my palm. I ran after it, caught it by slowing it to a dribble, approaching the side where Kagami was standing. When I reached the three-point line, I lined the ball in my palm, jumped and made a shot. Swish, it went in.

Kagami caught the ball, his mouth hanging open. I tilted my head in confusion. Why was he so shocked? Has he never seen a girl shoot a three-pointer before?

“Chii-chan! I didn’t know you can shoot like that!” Satsuki said awestruck.

“Whoah, Suzuki-senpai. That was amazing!” That was Kise.

I turned. The rest of them had arrived, they were all staring at me.

I looked at them, “What do you mean, Kise-kun? Don’t tell me none of you haven’t seen a girl make a basket from the three-point line.”

Silence.

“Well, of course.” Kagami said, “but I've never seen anyone move as fast as you into a shooting position ready to release like that. Girl or not”

“Yeah, you’re faster than Sakurai.” Aomine said, his eyes glinting with an emotion I couldn’t read.

“I-uh-thanks?” I said, unsure how to react, not really liking the spotlight being put on me.

“We gotta play one-on-one!” Kagami said suddenly.

“No way!” I said, “I’m not gonna try and play against a monster who just has to dunk the ball to score.”

I couldn’t believe it, he looked positively sad about that fact that I turned him down. This guy really only had basketball on the brain.

“No way, she’s not gonna play with a loser like you.” Aomine said, grinning at me “we should play one-on-one, shorty.”

“Aomine-teme!” Kagami thundered.

“Stop calling me shorty” I said, exasperated. “And you are even worse, Aomine. If I play with any of you, you’d probably trample me.”

They were all approaching me, almost surrounding me.

“I’ll be really gentle, Suzuki-senpai” Kise said with a devious grin making me blush.

“Kise, stop being so foul.” Midorima said, “that was, in fact, a really good basket, Suzuki-san.” he looked at me seriously, his gaze sending shivers down my spine.

This didn’t make matters any better as my blush just darkened, “Thank you,” I muttered.

“Can you do that again?” Akashi said, a look of rapt interest dressing his features as he bounced a basketball towards me.

“Uhm, sure.” I said

I took a deep breath and dribbled the ball as I approached the opposite three-point line. I stopped, jumped up and released in one firm move.

“Interesting” Akashi said, “Where did you learn to play?”

“I mostly practiced by myself, until I managed to join a team” I said shyly. “I was the only girl on the team.”

“You played on the boys’ team?” Midorima asked.

“Yeah, they let me try out after I wouldn’t stop pestering them and I made the team.” I laugh at the memory, “some of the boys didn’t think it was very funny being beaten by a girl, sore losers” I stopped, blushing. “I didn’t mean that I was the best, not by far. I just..”

I looked up and Aomine caught my eye, his expression was making my spine tingle.

“...I just loved playing basketball.” I managed to finish in a whisper.

“‘Loved?’” Akashi said, “past tense”

“Yeah,” I looked down at the ball between my hands, “I tore the ligaments in my right knee, so that was about the extent of what I can do.”

“Chii-chan-”

“Ah, it’s fine! I still love watching basketball very much! And it doesn’t bother me at all anymore, I wasn’t that good anyway.”

They were all standing close to me. I was really overwhelmed. Aomine looked like he wanted to say something, but the coach had arrived.

“Alright, let’s get started. Gather around.” The coach clapped his hands one and the guys made their way towards him and Satsuki, I followed after them.

The arrival of the coach had somewhat dispersed the energy that was reverberating throughout the court. I sat down next to Satsuki, really confused. Why were they so impressed with that move? They can do far better things than I can, they’re faster too. So, they’ll be able to easily pull that off. What gives?

Satsuki’s knee brushed mine to draw my attention. I look up to see her grinning like the cat who ate the canary. She tilted her head slightly towards the guys which made me look up to where they were standing only to find Aomine, Kagami and Kise’s eyes hastily shift from me back to whatever the coach was saying.

Whatever the reason they were so impressed by that move, I couldn’t help but feel the pride swell in my chest at their praise. I have never really been confident in myself when it came to many things. Yes, I had been practicing basketball for years and I love it, but I haven’t played in a long time because of my busy schedule. This was really something I needed. I needed to properly thank Satsuki for letting me tag along.

It really didn’t bother me as much that I couldn’t play anymore, I much prefer watching other amazing athletes play. I found my passion through being able to capture these moments in my sketches and in my words. I was, after all, a writer first and an athlete second.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly as the guys got into their training routines. I got some good sketching in throughout the day and also helped Satsuki replenish their sports drinks, towels and helped around with any other tasks. It was really amazing to watch them in action like this, even if they aren’t playing an actual game. More than once, I saw their eyes flicker towards me. I really didn’t know how to handle their stares, so I tried my best to ignore it and act natural. And in no time, it was dinner time.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence since they were all so tired from the training regimen Satsuki had devised, apart Aomine and Kagami’s idle bickering, which was apparently normal.

Kuroko was the first to get up and bid everyone a good night. Satsuki gave him a wink and he blushed furiously. I smirked at her, knowing not to go to her room for anything tonight. She grinned back at me in acknowledgement as we had our mental conversation.

The next to leave was Murasakibara, “Good night Sacchin, Macchin.” he said to Satsuki and me as he exited the food hall.

“Macchin?” I asked confused.

“Aww, I’m surprised. Muk-kun gave you a nickname. He must really like you. After all these years, he still hasn’t given Kagami a nickname.”

“Whatever, I don’t want a damn nickname” Kagami growled as he got up too, muttering something about stupid, two-meter tall dumbass.

“I think I’m heading off too,” I told Satsuki.

“Good night, Chii-chan.” Satsuki sang tiredly, still picking at her food, “See you tomorrow morning.”

“Good night, Senpai” Kise said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at Kise before bidding everyone else a good night.

As I reached my room, I threw my stuff on the table and plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. My mind was still buzzing from everything that had happened that day. And what a day it was. Meeting the Generation of Miracles up close and talking to them. Watching them practice was like a dream come true.

My mind couldn’t help but jump back to each of the guys in turn and how their close proximity and stares made me tingle all over. I let out a deep sigh, realizing how exhausted I was. Maybe it’s okay to indulge myself just a little with fantasies of what-if, I thought sleepily as I slowly drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that everything's been set up - things will start escalating drastically. Hold on tight! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_ The next morning... _

The buzzing sound of my alarm woke me. I got out of bed sleepily, got my things ready to take a shower. I scanned my temporary closet for a second before finally deciding on a pink tank top and a pair of black sorts and headed to the communal bathroom down the hall to take a shower. 

The bathroom was about fifteen feet from my room on the right of the stairs, closer to the guys’ rooms. It was a decent size, there were four sinks against the wall which had large, full-length mirrors behind them. Across from the sinks there were four shower stalls, with their own locker cubicles separated by a shower curtain. To enter each locker area, one had to open a slider door, luckily they had a latch. It was semi-private, but not really because the latches were easily bypassed. Fortunately, the communal bathroom was only for women but the guys’ area was right next door. 

After I had showered, I hurriedly pulled on my shorts and my black sports bra. The pink top was a fitted one, unlike the yellow one I wore yesterday. Usually I wouldn’t wear something as tight-fitting without feeling self-conscious, but I felt more confident and comfortable than yesterday. This was probably due to the fact that the introductions were out of the way and I had finally met the Generation of Miracles face to face.

I decided to braid my hair again just to keep it out of my way. Quickly slipping on my pumas, I grabbed my shower things and left the bathroom. Intending to grab my shoulder bag, I headed back to my room, but before I could reach my destination I bumped into something.

“Oof-”

“Shit, sorry, Suzuki-senpai.”

I knew that voice. As my gaze shifted upwards to confirm who the speaker was, my blue eyes widened when I was met with well-defined abs and a chiseled chest. Before I could look up into Kagami’s crimson eyes, I realized that he had no shirt on, my gaze couldn’t help but slowly travel up his torso, appraising the perfection in front of me. This guy’s body didn’t have an ounce of fat on him, his skin was tanned, smooth and warm. Another thing I realized was that his arm had wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling and my hand was pressed against his perfectly sculpted peck.

“I swear I’m not doing this on purpose.” his deep voice made his chest vibrate against my hand.

I swallowed thickly as our eyes finally met. I stared. He stared back down at me. I was pressed up against him but I couldn’t move. At that moment, his gaze had me frozen. I didn’t miss the way his eyes flicked to my cleavage which was pressed against him. It was a few seconds before I managed to move at all.

“Oh, it’s alright. I really need to watch where I am going.” I muttered as he dropped his arm and we separated.

“I was heading to the shower.” He said pointing at the towel over his shoulder. A detail I had somehow missed. I was way too focused on his hot body to take in anything else. 

“I see,” I replied, eyes unable to break away from his torso.

Kagami was really well-built. He had the perfect muscle-tone and the results of his hard training showed in that six pack of his.

Little did I know that Kagami was really having trouble keeping his emotions in check as he looked down at the tiny girl in front of him. She was definitely a C or a D-cup and the tank top was tight enough to perfectly display her cleavage. It was times like this where Kagami was so thankful to be tall, because he was given the perfect view from the top.

She felt so good pressed against him and now she was staring at his shirtless chest and biting her lower lip. It made Kagami wonder if she was aware she was doing it or if it was a subconscious action. Either way, she looked sexy as hell looking at him like that. It’s been a while since he met a girl he was  _ this  _ attracted to and he was extremely tempted to make a move right there.

He just wasn’t sure if it was the right time to take his chance. He just knew it had to be soon before any of the others could make their move first. Kagami could sense the tension between them during their practice last night. A non-verbal war was going on between the star players, each of them silently challenging each other. He knew they were not gonna take this lying down. Suzuki Machiko had no idea what was in store for her, if she did then she was a great actress.

But Kagami was a gentleman, he wasn’t going to take advantage of a situation like this before he’s established what she wanted first. At the moment, it looked to him like she was ready to flee.

“Anyway, I’m heading down to breakfast. So, I’ll see you there.” I cleared my throat and practically ran from him. It took me a few seconds to realize that I just standing there staring at him like an utter moron. He probably thought I was some sort of pervert now.

“Yeah, see you at breakfast.” I heard him say as I opened my door

My heart still beating a mile a minute, I slipped the key card into the front pocket of my shoulder bag and was out of the door. I stopped myself before knocking on Satsuki’s door as I remembered her and Kuroko’s exchange last night in the cafeteria. The last thing I wanted was an awkward situation of finding Kuroko in her room naked or something. I didn’t hear them come down the hall last night, I was probably already asleep by then. So, I decided against knocking on her door and headed to the cafeteria alone. She will probably be out soon anyway.

When I reached the cafeteria, I found Aomine sitting at one of the tables having breakfast. One of the tables was big enough to fit eight people.

“Ohayo” I said as I grabbed some fruit salad and yogurt from the buffet laid out, poured myself an orange juice and went to sit across from him.

“Ohayo, Shorty.” Aomine winked at me, making the color rise on my cheeks.

I rolled my eyes at him as I decided that it was too early in the morning to argue with him.

“Osu” 

I turned around to find Kagami walking towards the buffet to load up his plate.

“Ohayo” I said to him, as he sat next to Aomine.

His eyes flicked to me. I didn’t miss the way his eyes traveled to my breasts. The heat of his gaze sent a faint shiver down my spine, forcibly reminding me of our earlier encounter, and a faint blush adorned my cheeks. Kagami managed to catch himself, however, and continued eating his breakfast.

Soon, the others were arriving. They all said their mornings as they made their way to the buffet and helped themselves to some breakfast.

Midorima gave me a nod as he sat down, putting a pencil next to him on the table as he started eating (probably the lucky item for today).

“Good morning, beautiful.” Kise said as he sat down next to me, his eyes appraising my attire almost way too diligently and winked. I blushed slightly at his greeting, but didn’t say anything but nod my head at him.

And there I was, girl alone, sitting at the table with Kise, Kagami, Midorima, Aomine, Mura and Akashi. Except for my awareness of Kagami, the atmosphere wasn’t as hectic as yesterday. Maybe it was because everyone was still tired. It was barely after six in the morning after all. There was idle conversation around the table as everyone worked through their breakfast. I had to admit, it was really nice having breakfast with them as I sat there in comfortable silence and listened to their idle conversations.

“Ohayo!” Satsuki said cheerfully as she and Kuroko entered the dining hall, holding hands.

The overly-chipper pinkette was greeted by a few grunts.

“Out of all of us, Kuroko is the one getting laid” Kise muttered as Satsuki and Kuroko had their backs turned to us. “How does that work, exactly?”

Kagami nearly choked on his food, which successfully broke me out of my reverie. I blushed at Kise’s comment as I shifted in my seat because right as he said it, he looked at me, smirking. This guy is going to be the reason I have a panic attack.

“Damare, Kise. You don’t need to say everything that goes on in that mind of yours.” Midorima said, pushing his glasses back not before his eyes landed on mine with an intensity.

What is with Midorima? His stares could floor a person. Although, I had to admit that I found the pressure of his gaze thrilling. A pleasant tingle went down my body, resting somewhere in my abdomen.

I tried not making eye contact with any of the other guys as I finished my breakfast. Comfortable atmosphere, my ass. Who am I kidding, they’re guys and guys usually only have one thing on the brain. Well, these guys in particular have two things on the brain, one being basketball and the other was pretty obvious considering their heated gazes and stares at parts that were not my face. I really need to stop letting my guard down, especially around Kise.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful as far as the first day went. The guys did their training, I helped Satsuki with her duties and I made some more sketches. The story in my head was taking shape nicely as I jotted down some ideas. I always did my research thoroughly before I started working on my essays. I had to first gain complete understanding of the topic before I wrote anything, this way, my writing felt more fluent.

At around 7 o’clock, everyone was done with their training and had just finished their dinner. The guys were all exhausted and it looked like Satsuki’s training had put them through the ringer.

“I have an idea!” Satsuki said excitedly.

_ ‘This ought to be good’ _ I thought.

“There is a hot spring just down the road from here. Let’s all go there tonight. You guys deserve a good relaxing soak.”

“Hm, that is not a bad idea.” Akashi said.

“Oh, I hope it’s joined hot spring.” Kise said, wiggling his eyebrows and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at him. Honestly, I didn’t know how else to react to his incessant flirting.

“I need a good soak.” Aomine said, stretching his arms above his head.

Wow, his muscles looked so good in that tank top of his. Especially when he was all sweaty like that. I shook my head slightly, trying to refrain myself from ogling his body. Why did they have to be so damn sexy?

“Come on, Chii-chan” Satsuki said smiling, “Let’s go get our stuff.”

“Okay”

As I got my spare clothes and everything I needed ready, my phone rang. It was my mom.

“Hey, mom.”

“Oh, honey! It’s good to hear your voice.” she said happily. “I miss you!”

“I miss you too, mom” I smile fondly. “How’s the Bahamas?”

“It’s such an amazing place, I wish you could have gone with us.”

“Nah, it’s your honeymoon! You should enjoy it!”

As I was talking to my mom, Satsuki knocked. I got up and opened the door. “Hold on a sec, mom” I said, putting the phone against my chest. “You can go on ahead, I’ll meet you there”

Satsuki threw me a thumbs-up and closed the door behind her.

“How’s the camp doing?”

“It’s very interesting, and I’ve gotten great material for my essay.”

“That’s good to hear, hun.”

We continued chatting idly for about twenty minutes as I strolled down the street towards the hot spring.

“How’s Soichiro-san doing?” I asked my mom, referring to her new husband.

“He’s doing alright, he stepped on a broken shell today, had to take him to the doctor to get the shards removed” I grimaced thinking about how much it must have hurt.

He was a nice guy and he seemed to make my mom happy, so I had no complaints at all. When my dad died, my mom took a turn for the worst. It felt like she was never going to smile again. So, it was a blessing for her to meet Soichiro.

“Ow, that must have hurt.” I said as I took my clothes off, placing them in the basket in the changing rooms of the onsen. I was really distracted at my mom’s story that I didn’t pay much attention to my surroundings, which would be one of my greatest mistakes.

“Anyway, I just wanted to hear your voice and let you know what happened. I won’t keep you much longer. Have fun honey, I love you.”

“Love you, too.” I said and wishing her a good night before I hung up.

After stowing my phone away, I quickly got into the shower and washed my body. After that, I pulled a towel from the locker above me and threw it over my shoulder. I didn’t bother wrapping myself up as I would have to take it off in just a few seconds before I got into the water anyway and I preferred to have a dry towel after I got out of the hot spring.

I heard the guys voices coming from outside. Part of me thought it was weird, because they sounded so close. But I figured it was because they were just across the bamboo wall separating the two sides. Humming to myself, I stepped out of the changing room, fingers securing my hair into a loose bun, ready to relax in the warm water of the hot spring.

But relaxation was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment I opened my eyes. The faint murmur of voices died down instantly and I opened my eyes with a snap. My stomach dropped to the floor and my knees felt like jelly as realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had just walked into the men’s side of the hot springs. I was completely naked, dripping wet and my only protection was my towel, which was draped over my shoulder.

I froze, unable to move a muscle. And, of course, I had an audience. Aomine, Kise, Mura, Midorima, Akashi, Kuroko and Kagami. Their eyes were locked on me, faces in varying degrees of awe and shock. Even Akashi, who was never phased at anything, stood frozen a few feet away from me with nothing but a towel around his waist. Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko, and Mura were all sitting in the hotspring. Aomine’s dark eyes were slowly appraising my naked form and I could feel the heat from his gaze.

“M-macchi-” Kise’s voice was breathless, almost sounding a little cracked.

It felt like my chest was being constricted by an invisible force as my breathing started to accelerate. I couldn’t move. I willed my body to move, to scream, to cover myself...something. But my body would not obey me. In reality, I was probably only standing there for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity.

The next moment I felt something soft fall over my shoulders. “Better get out of here quick, Suzuki-san.” A deep voice said behind me.

Kagami.

He had draped a towel over my body and I managed to get some feeling back in my hands and feet. I gripped the towel tightly, turned around and ran. My eyes caught his for a second; they were darker than usual.

How I got back to my room with all my clothes and belongings, I did not know. My movements were autonomous as I pulled my pajamas on and laid down on the bed. What the hell just happened? How did I not notice walking into the men’s side? How did I not notice any of the signs on the way there? These questions swirled around in my head as I lay on my side in fetal position, my body numb and my face flushed with embarrassment. How the hell was I gonna face the guys now?

My stomach dropped at the thought of going out there tomorrow after what had happened. How could I be so stupid? Why did I get myself distracted like that?

“Chii-chan! Are you okay?”

Satsuki.

“Coming.” I said numbly as I walked to the door to let her in.

She breezed in like a whirlwind and gave me a tight hug. “Tetsu-kun told me what happened. Are you alright?”

To my horror, that was all that was needed to burst into tears. Satsuki held me tighter, her hand rubbing up and down my back. We stood there for a few minutes until I calmed down somewhat.

“Sorry” I hiccuped, not knowing what came over me, I was not usually an emotional person.

“It’s alright” she said moving my hair out of my face as she cupped my cheeks. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I should have waited for you-”

“No, it’s not your fault Satsuki-chan. I should have paid more attention to where I was going. But I was on the phone with my mom and I guess I didn’t see where I was going.”

I shook my head, feeling angry at myself for being so stupid. Again, cursing the fact that I was too used to living in a dorm with only females.

“What happened?”

I sighed and sat down on my bed with my legs crossed. Satsuki sat down across from me mirroring my movements. “I was talking to my mom on the phone and I guess I didn’t look at the signs at the door. I walked into the hot springs completely naked, Satsuki-chan! My towel was thrown over my shoulder out of habit and I didn’t realise until it was too late! Oh, my God I couldn’t move, I couldn’t react!” I covered my face in my hands, blushing deeply as the all-too-vivid memory resurfaced. “I am an idiot!” How am I going to face them now?”

Satsuki was silent for a second, she was at a loss of what to say. “Look at the bright side, Chii-chan” she chimed with a cheerful smile “you’ve got one hot body!”

“Gah!” I said exasperated as I fell backwards onto the bed. “Not helping, Satsuki-chan!”

“What, it’s only the truth! You’re absolutely gorgeous and you should own that more! Be more confident in yourself.”

I glared at her but sighed again, feeling exhausted.

“Honestly, if Kagami didn’t step in, I don’t know how long I would have stood there, frozen in place.”

“Nani? What did Kagami do?” Satsuki asked, her eyes bright. I hated that fangirl look on her face.

“He threw a towel over me and got me to move, so I ran.” my words were muffled because my hands were still pressed to my blushing face.

“Aww, he’s such a good guy. Protecting your modesty like that.” She gushed, falling down on her back next to me.

“My modesty has nothing to do with this situation anymore.” I whined, feeling ashamed. “I’m just thankful that it was just them in the onsen. Imagine if there were other people there too!”

“Everything will be fine, Chii-chan!” Satsuki said, “I’ll have a talk with the boys. They’re not bad guys, Kise is harmless, even though he likes to mess around. They will not disrespect you by making fun of you or anything like that.”

That did make me feel a little bit better. She’s known them for years, after all.

“It might just be a little awkward at first, but it’s best to do the band-aid approach and just get the first awkward encounter out of the way.”

She was right, of course. But actually doing it was completely different, I needed to gather all the courage I never had in order to do that.

“Don’t worry, I will be with you tomorrow to kick the one who dares say anything.” she said fiercely punching the air.

I couldn’t help but laugh at her ridiculous display and she smiled at me. “There you go, that’s better!”

“Thanks Satsuki-chan.”

“You don’t need to thank me, you just need to own up to your potential. You’re a freaking gorgeous babe and I can guarantee that all those guys have pictured you naked at least once.” she said with mischief in her eyes.

“Satsuki! You’re not helping at all!” I whimpered, feeling embarrassed all over again.

She laughed and winked at me. “Good night, Chii-chan! I’ll see you in the morning. And don't worry about this okay?”

“Yeah, good night.”

Don’t worry about it! That’s easy for her to say! She really likes saying embarrassing things like that, but our talk did make me feel better. She was one amazing girl, being able to get me to calm down to this extent. Her abilities of analysing a situation and finding the best solution are second to none. And, I knew she had my back no matter what.

* * *

_ Later that evening... _

It was nearing 10pm and I still could not sit still. I still had too much residual energy left from the incident from earlier. Jumping up from the bed, I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

That was one thing that will definitely tire me out; going out for a run on the beach. I decided to leave a note for Satsuki just in case she was looking for me. I changed back into my clothes of earlier, foregoing the shoes as I much preferred running on the sand barefoot.

The air was cool but nice outside as I stretched and headed to the beach, which was a mere five minute walk. I started at a moderate pace and made my way down where the sand was not too firm so I could have some resistance. The moon hung low over the horizon across the black ocean, making the waves look silver and luminous. It was beautiful. I could hear seagulls calling to each other in the distance. In a place like this I could run forever. It was so much better than my track through the neighborhood I usually took.

“Yo!”

I nearly stumbled as a voice greeted from behind me. It was Kise, he was running next to me.

“Oh, my God, Kise. You scared the shit out of me.”

He gave me a toothy grin as he kept pace with me.

“Warui, ne.” he said sheepishly. “It seems we had the same idea, though. Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yeah, a lot has happened today and I’ve got energy to burn.” I replied with a furious blush, picking up my pace. My heart was hammering painfully in my chest and it had nothing to do with the cardio workout. I didn’t think I would have to face one of them so soon. Especially Kise, he was the one I was least eager to face. But, here we are and there wasn’t really anything I could do about it.

“Yeah…” Kise’s voice trailed off.

I felt my chest tighten, I could not look at him. I knew I had to get the awkwardness out of the way, but I needed a distraction first.

“Race ya.” I said suddenly and sped up to full speed.

“Hey! That’s cheating! You’re supposed to say ‘go’!”

“Go!” I shouted while laughing, he grinned and sped up too.

”First one to those rocks wins” Kise said his eyes glinting, pointing to a dark patch of boulders about a quarter of a mile away.

“You’re on!”

As we raced to the rocks in front of us, I kept the lead due to my sneaky head start. But he was catching up. Man this guy is fast, but I wasn’t giving up as I gave it my all.

I was so close but he beat me. My legs felt like jelly as I collapsed on the sand, my chest heaving. Kise fell down next to me, also out of breath.

“I win.” he grinned at me.

“Yeah, yeah. Thank your really long legs” I muttered.

We lay there for a few minutes, catching our breath and looking at the stars in the cloudless sky.

As I regained my breath I bent my knees with my hands resting on them. Kise was silent next to me, which was uncharacteristic of him. The tension rose in my body and I knew this was the moment to talk about it. I took a deep breath, not really knowing what to say when he interjected me.

“Macchi, it was just an accident and no matter what happened back there, we don’t think any less of you.”

To my utter horror, I felt a lump in my throat. No way! There is absolutely no way I will break down in front of this guy.

“Ugh! I am such an idiot!” I exclaimed with my hands in my face. “I mean, who the hell is that careless? It’s the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me! I don’t know how I’m going to even look you guys in the eyes tomorrow!”

“You’re doing a fine job right now” Kise said winking, to which I blushed, rolling my eyes. He lifted himself up just enough to rest his elbows in the sand, supporting his upper body and looked up at the stars. “Honestly, it’s really not that bad.”

I gaped at him for a moment, completely speechless. “You’re kidding me, right? That’s the most horrifying thing I could possibly imagine happening to me!”

“I get where you’re coming from, but you honestly have nothing to be shy about.” Kise sighed, closing his eyes as he whispered so softly, I almost didn’t catch it, “...You’re even more beautiful than I imagined.”

My heart caught in my throat at his words, he was still gazing up towards the sky and he had a faint blush on his cheeks. Was it my imagination or did he actually just say that? I lay there, rooted on the spot. Usually, if someone had said something like that to me, I’d probably make up some lame excuse to leave and made a beeline for the exits to try and avoid such an awkward conversation.

But this wasn’t playful, flirty Kise. He was actually being sincere and putting himself out there, prepared for me to reject him or slap him. I felt an ache in my chest as I stared at him. His eyes were staring straight up at the sky. I was struck again by how handsome his guy was. My eyes travelled to his lips and I couldn’t help wondering if they were as soft as they looked, how they would feel against mine. A pleasant tingle worked its way up my body. He really was…

_ ‘So gorgeous’ _

The next moment those lips of his tilted into a cocky grin and I realized with a shock that he had seen me staring at his lips out of the corner of his eyes. Also, did I just say that out loud? Oh, kami-sama. I’m so screwed; what the hell is wrong with me?

“Hey, that’s my line.” Kise had rolled over to his side, so close to me that I could feel the heat of his body. “That really means a lot coming from you.” His eyes were lidded and his proximity was palpable.

His eyes were so mesmerizing, I couldn't look away from him. I was still on my back and he was right next to me, almost touching, resting his weight on his elbow. My heart was accelerating rapidly in my chest, there was a dull ache in my abdomen and it was the look he was giving me that was causing all this.

“Macchi” he whispered the nickname he gave me and I felt my heart squeeze.

“Yes?”

“I'm gonna kiss you now.”

In the back of my mind, I realised that he didn’t phrase it as a question but still gave me an out if I didn’t want to. But, sweet lord, who would say no to that face? He leaned over to me purposefully slow with his left hand pressing into the sand right next to my head. I could see every detail of his face. There was a dark desire in his eyes which I haven’t seen before and I was trapped. I could feel his breath on my face now.

A second later, his lips were on mine. They were soft, warm and sensually dominating mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I couldn’t help but return the favor by letting out a sigh and melting into his kiss. His left hand caressed my cheek as he kissed me deeply. I felt like I was going to explode from all the sensory overload. My hands gripped his shoulders as he hovered over me. No one has ever kissed me like this before. I could feel him assert his power through the kiss.

I couldn’t help but moan as I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, seeking entrance, which I gladly granted. I gripped his shirt as I felt his tongue slip past my lips to explore my mouth, deepening the kiss even more. The way he kept kissing me sent waves of pleasure down my body. Oh, God everything about him felt so good.

His fingers traced the side of my face and travelled down my chin, my neck to my shoulder leaving an electrical trail in its wake. I shivered, my left hand wrapping around his neck up into his hair as my other hand started caressing his chest through his shirt, slowly moving downwards.

All too soon, he broke the kiss. His eyes were clouded and dark; he had a wild look about him. “Macchi, you’re driving me crazy.” He was out of breath.

Even I was surprised at my own boldness and at how turned on I felt just by being kissed by this guy. My legs were numb and I didn’t think I would be able to stand at this very moment. All I wanted to do was feel his lips on mine again. I realised that I was breathing hard.

I couldn’t tear my eyes from his lustful ones. I was drowning in those golden orbs and I didn’t want to break the surface just yet. This gorgeous guy had awoken something inside me, something I didn’t know I had. Was this a mistake? I would have to think about it when my mind was clear. But, right now, pushing him off me, making some excuse and running away to the safety of my room - as it stands now,  _ that  _ would be the mistake.

It was as though I wasn’t in control of my own body anymore. My fingers grasped his shirt and I pulled him down into another deep kiss. He shifted his weight in surprise and landed on top of me. After a few seconds of relocating limbs, I had my legs wrapped around his torso and he was pressed up against me intimately as he was devouring my lips. I could feel his arousal pressing up against me and the thought made me see sparks. He was so warm and he smelled so nice. I couldn’t believe I had a guy like this on top of me, desperately moving his body in rhythm to mine, trying to desperately cling to the tension our bodies were creating.

I could faintly hear the waves crashing from a distance, we were in between a bunch of boulders and mostly out of sight from any passers-by. But I was still risky to be heavily making out like this in such a public place. But, no matter how I tried, I could not break away. I was trapped by this guy’s ridiculously talented lips and hands, the latter of which was no caressing my stomach under my shirt and slowly travelling upwards to my breasts.

My body tingled in anticipation and I couldn’t help but grind myself against him. He stiffened slightly.

“Macchi-” He said breathlessly as he kissed my neck. “This is probably a bad idea, doing something like this here.”

“Mhn-yeah” I sighed, unable to control my voice as his tongue traced little circles over the pulse in my neck. “Do you want to go back to my room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! ^_^  
The chapter was getting a little long, so I split it up into 2.  
The next one will be out soon ;)
> 
> P.S. Hope the third-person part in Kagami's thoughts didn't throw anyone off, but I would like to add the boys' thoughts into the mix too :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kise froze completely this time. “Are you serious?”

Ah crap!

My eyes widened and my face mimicked that of a tomato as I realised what I had just said to him. What the hell was wrong with me?!

He was still on top of me, his strong body molded to me. I could still feel him throbbing against my most intimate place. A shock went through me as I realised that if I tried moving now, the friction will cause me to lose my mind again.

“Macchi, you can tell me if you want me to stop.” Kise whispered, misinterpreting the shock on my face, he had a strained expression on his face, like he was trying with all his might to hold back.

“P-please, Kise.” I didn’t know what I meant by that. I didn’t want him to stop, but I couldn’t quite put into words what I wanted. Cause that would make me a total slut, wouldn’t it?

Without a word, Kise lifted himself off of me. I couldn’t help but notice a faint grimace on his face. Not surprising though, considering the situation between his legs. It instantly made me feel terrible. As gracefully as he could, Kise straightened up and held out his hand to me.

“Let’s get you back to your room, it’s getting late.” He smiled kindly, “Though, you’ll have to just give me a moment to, uhm, collect myself over here.”

I blushed as I realized what he meant, but I caught myself before I could look down. Oh, my God. What was wrong with me, openly staring at a man’s boner? Today had really fried my brain cells.

The walk to the resort was silent, I was still in a state of shock over what happened. Kise didn’t look angry, nor did he demand an explanation. The tingling in my lower abdomen had not subsided, hell, my entire body was still tingling from his touches. My heart was still beating frantically against my chest, mostly because his arm kept brushing against mine. The back of his fingers ghosting over my hand as we walked. I didn’t pull my hand away because I secretly loved the tension between us.

We reached my room in no time at all, I searched my pockets and found my key card and my phone. I gasped when I checked the time; it was past midnight. We were making out on the beach for almost two hours. The warmth I felt back then came rushing back with a vengeance, I had to grip the door handle to steady myself. This guy really made my knees go weak and I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to feel his hands on me again.

I was just unsure of how I was supposed to tell him this. I wasn’t a virgin anymore, which I was glad for. I found someone to help me get that messy bit out of the way during summer break a few years ago. But, the fact remained that I still didn’t know how to be sexy, how to approach a guy with a certain purpose. Especially not a god-like man like Kise.

“Macchi, are you alright? I’m sorry if I went too far back there,” he said, it was probably because I was just standing there like an idiot with my back to him, looking at my door handle.

I turned around to face him, surprised to see him bowing to me. He didn’t understand how I felt at all, I realized. ‘ _ That’s not necessary _ ’ I wanted to say to him.

“You’re just so beautiful and I couldn’t control myself.” Kise said, his head still bowed.

‘ _ I wanted it just as much as you did. _ ’ I wanted to tell him.

“I should have better control, please don’t hate me.”

This always happens. People misjudge me because of how meek, shy I appear around strangers. I never  _ mean  _ to hide myself away, but I only really come out of my shell when I get comfortable with people. I didn’t want Kise to feel bad thinking he had somehow manipulated me into this. I wanted him to kiss me. I was only human and I had an itch that needed to be scratched. 

It had been too long. 

I came on this trip determined to keep things neutral between us, and I really tried, but I was foolish to think that I could keep this professional.

Before I knew it, my hand was in his hair, it felt so soft. He straightened up, looking shocked for a second and then his eyes widened. 

Thinking back, I wasn’t sure what kind of face I was making, but the next moment I was being pressed up against my door, my legs wrapped around his torso and my hands around his neck gripping his hair. In that moment I couldn’t help but think ‘ _ Yes, this is where I want to be _ ’. His lips were on mine again, his hands gripping my backside. Somewhere between my muddled thoughts I realised we were probably making a lot of noise and Satsuki was right next door.

“Kise-”

“Room key” he whispered against my neck.

I felt him grin as he sucked on my neck and nipped ever so slightly, making me gasp. With a swift movement he took the card from me and swiped it, allowing the door to swing open. We stumbled through the door and Kise closed the door with his foot. Without bothering to turn on a light he marched me to my bed. Kise bent down with me in his arms and gently dropped me on my back, my legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He hovered over me for a moment, out of breath. His lips inches away from mine.

“Are you sure about this, Macchi? Cause what happens next can’t be undone.”

I looked up at him, into his mesmerizing eyes. He was a kind guy after all and genuinely wanted to make sure if this was what I wanted. It made me smile, with him I felt safe.

“I’m sure, Kise-kun.”

I closed my eyes and gripped my shirt, discarding it over my head leaving me with my shorts and sports-bra. But before I could remove my sports bra, warm hands stopped me. He was still hovering over me, with his left knee sinking into the mattress between my legs mere inches away from making contact with my heated center. His eyes held a wild intensity.

“Don’t go taking the fun away now. Let me do that.” he said hoarsely and I felt his lips crashing against mine again.

His hands were all over my body as he inched me up towards the middle of the bed where he hovered over me. Skilled fingers worked their way up my exposed torso, teasing my nipples through my bra as he licked and gently sucked on my neck.

My body was on fire from his ministrations.

“Don’t leave a mark” I managed to gasp out when I felt his teeth nip at the sensitive skin in my neck.

“Where’s the fun in that, I wanna make the others jealous.”

“Kise”

“Hai, Hai, no marks” he smirked as he eased me out of my bra and shorts. “Hold on” he said suddenly and he reached for something above my head. The lamp next to the bed. “I wanna see you properly.” he grinned at me.

I blushed deeply and tried to cover myself.

“Now that won’t do.” Kise tsked as he pressed my wrists above my head with a firm grip with one hand. The other was travelling down my chest, squeezing and tweaking my already sensitive breasts.

“So Beautiful” Kise breathed before he took one of my nipples in his warm mouth.

“Ah,” I gasped, arching my back into him as he molded my remaining breast between his fingers.

His tongue was doing amazing things, it was sending pleasant jolts down my body. As he switched to the other breast, his hand slowly travelled downwards, caressing my stomach. His left hand was still holding my arms above my head. Wow, this guy was really good a multi-tasking.

“Ahh--mhhhm-kse” I could not control myself when his fingers moved beneath my panties and slid down to the little nub between my folds. My body shook involuntarily.

“Macchi, you’re so wet.” Kise breathed, his teeth lightly clamped on my nipple. “Just for me, huh.” I could feel the smug bastard’s grin.

But it was true, I was so wet, aroused and it was entirely because of him and he knew it. But, I wasn’t about to give him the satisf-

“Ohh, fuck Kise-hmmm.” my hips bucked on their own as I felt a long finger enter me.

His hand rested on my mouth as I felt his lips against my ear, “As much as I love the noises you’re making, I don’t want the fun to be cut short.”

I nodded my head, unable to speak. His velvet voice sending pleasurable chills down my spine.

“Good girl” he deviously as he inserted a second finger into me.

“Hmmmm, no fair” I whined.

He chuckled as he pulled his fingers out slightly and thrust them back in, curling them upwards. My eyes rolled back in pleasure as my hips tried moving with his thrusts. I was completely lost in the intense bliss he was giving me. All doubts and shyness went out the window. I was so sensitive to each and every one of his expert touches, he covered my mouth with his and swallowed my moans with his kisses.

He pulled his fingers out of me and sat up for a second, to take off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in a pair of dark gray jockeys.

Sure, I’ve seen guys without their shirts on. Models, athletes, etc. But nothing beats seeing it up close like this, especially someone as beautifully sculpted as this guy. He had a more lithe form than Kagami, but his muscles were perfectly cut from his shoulders down to his six pack. The utterly delicious v-shaped torso disappearing into his boxers was making my mouth water.

True that my lips were sensitive from the kissing, but also because I was gripping my bottom lip so firmly between my teeth as I tried to keep my expression calm. My greedy gaze appraised his form, wanting to devour every inch of Kise.

“Like what you see, huh.” He said, grinning at the look on my face as he resumed his position on top of me.

Licking my lips, I gazed up at him. In one quick movement and with an incredible strength I did not know I possessed, I was on top with my hands on his chest. I must have caught him off guard because it wiped the smug look off his face as I trailed my fingers over his chest. 

Now it was my turn to hover over him, my hands slowly caressing down his chest and abs, closely followed by my lips, my tongue darting out every now and then leaving a wet trail behind.

“Macchi, you-oh fuck” he gasped as my tongue swirled around his taut nipple, my hands travelling lower as I felt out this gorgeous man’s chiseled torso.

After a few minutes my left hand rested at the hem of his shorts. It only took a moment’s hesitation before my hand slipped under his waistband and wrapped around him. My womanhood trembled as I felt his impressive girth. I moved my hand up and down a few times as we found each other’s lips again. Kise grew rigid as I heard his intake of breath at my contact. I was straddling his legs, my hand down his pants stroking his arousal. While we were kissing as I felt his fingers inside me again.

“Kise, I need more”

Kise broke the kiss, he was out of breath. “Good, ‘cause I’m only getting started” he pulled away and gently pushed me down so my head hit the pillow. 

I lay there in nothing but my panties looking up at this god on his knees between my legs. He reached over the side and was searching for something in his pockets.

“Ah,” he said and took out his wallet, out of which he grabbed a condom.

“So prepared.” I quipped.

“It seems that it’s good to be prepared” He shot back, winking at me.

Still holding my gaze, Kise held the wrapped condom between his teeth, got up with his hands resting on the waistband of his boxers. As he slipped them down I couldn’t stop my eyes from wandering downwards this time. With a clear blush adorning my cheeks I couldn’t help but bite my lower lip as his erection sprang free of its confines. Kise grinned as he tore open the condom packet and rolled it onto his length. It was an utterly erotic display.

“That face is driving me crazy” he whispered as he approached me. “I want to feel you so bad, Macchi.” his hands were hooked into the sides of my panties as he was pulling them down. After discarding my panties, he laid down on top of me his hardness poking at my slick entrance.

Anticipation of what was about to happen hit me and I gulped. Kise smiled and left a tender kiss on my forehead, “Don’t have to worry about disappointing me or anything, Macchi. We can stop whenever you want to.”

I look up at him and released a breath I didn’t know I was holding. This guy is so sweet. I know, no matter what happens in the future, I will not regret this decision. It will definitely be worth it.

“I don’t want you to stop, Kise-kun.” I whispered, kissing him deeply I lifted my legs to straddle him and allowing him easier access. “I want you inside me, Kise.”

That was it. Any self-restraint Kise had, had snapped like a string being pulled too tight. He thrust himself inside me in one firm stroke. I was not gonna lie, it hurt a little. He filled me up to the brim, but oh god it felt so good. Seeing the look of pure bliss on his handsome face, his arms trembling on either side of me. This was definitely the best kind of high there was. And that was the moment I realised that I was an addict. An addict of whatever this feeling was. I honestly didn’t know what to make of this revelation, but now was not the time to think. It was just a time to ‘feel’.

“Holy fuck, you’re so tight.” Kise said, his face close to my ear, gritting his teeth.

“You can move, Kise-kun. Don’t hold back” I whispered into his ear as I dragged my nails down his back.

As an answer he pulled out part way and slammed back in again muffling my moan with his lips. He did the same again, only to thrust even harder. The feeling was indescribable all I could do was hold onto him as he completely ravaged my body. He picked up his pace after a few thrusts and my cries could no longer be muffled by his kisses. He no longer seemed to care how loud I was being, and neither did I, apparently.

With one last sloppy kiss, Kise straightened his back so we were at a ninety degree angle from one another. He gripped my legs and placed them over his shoulders. 

“So good, ah-Kise-kun, mhhn.” oh, God he was amazing at this, everywhere he’s touched my body felt like it had been electrified. With this new position, I was reaching my climax at an alarming rate. It definitely had, in part, to do with the way he was stimulating me with the insane rhythm of his thrusts. And where he hit my sweet spot every time he angled himself just right, but what mostly sent me hurtling over the edge was, each time I opened my eyes I could see his gorgeous face twisted with lust and ecstasy, biting his lip. The silver loop in his ear bouncing to the rhythm of our bodies. His muscles contracting from the exertion. Each time I opened my eyes, I realised who was indeed on top of me and making a face like that, that was what made my body jolt with pleasure.

“Kise, mmm-so-close-ah”

His eyes snapped open and locked with mine at my words and that was it. That was all I needed to be pushed over the edge. To have those lidded, sexy, mesmerising eyes catch mine as he picked up his pace even more.

“Macchi, come for me.”

I let out a series of intelligible noises as I came undone around him. Kise had sealed my moans of with a long kiss as he continued to thrust into me with a fast pace. 

“So-damn-tight.” he said in a muffled groan.

Based on the urgency of his movements, he was close too. A few seconds later he tensed over me, gave a few sloppy thrusts and collapsed on top of me.

We lay there for a few minutes, catching our breath as Kise rolled off me onto his back. He then got up to discard the condom and grabbed a spare towel on the dresser to clean himself off. And I was graced with the spectacular view of Kise Ryouta’s perfect ass and muscular back. My stomach did a few flips at the sight.

I stretched my tired arms above my head and arched my back off the bed, completely spent. I was a little sore but it was a pleasant feeling. My entire body felt like jello after that amazing orgasm.

“You better stop teasing me like that, Macchi. I only had the one condom on me.”

I blushed deeply and sat up to find Kise standing next to the bed in all his glory. Dear God that man was perfection. “Speak for yourself” I muttered, covering my chest.

Kise gave a cocky grin as he reached for his shorts and pulled them on. I reached underneath my pillow for my pjs and did the same.

“Hey, no fair!” Kise practically pouted as I moved to pull my pj top on. “I don’t want those covered up. Look, I don’t have a shirt on.” he almost whined, pointing at his bare chest.

“Ha, it’s not the same.” I said, sticking my tongue out but I let my pajama top fall to the ground nonetheless. I didn’t know where this childish personality came from but it made Kise smile as he lay back down on the bed pulling me into his arms.

We lay there for a few minutes in silence, I could feel his heartbeat steadying as he became more relaxed. His hand was in my hair and he was playing with my locks which had strayed out of my ponytail. My fingers were absent-mindedly trailing up and down his torso. It was pretty comfortable.

“I have to say,” he said, his voice reverberating in his chest. “That was...I’m really glad I ran into you tonight.”

“Yeah, I really needed that more than I thought I did.” I sighed.

“So, I was correct for assuming that that wasn’t your first time.” Kise said as his hand paused for a second.

“Yeah it wasn’t my first time. Believe me, I got that awkward encounter out of the way as soon as I could.” I laughed.

“Really?” He looked surprised at my confession

“I usually take the band-aid approach. I was sixteen my first time. Most people say that I was too young, that I should have waited, should have done it with the person I love, blah blah blah. But I honestly just didn’t want to remain inexperienced.”

“Nani? What about your first time being special and all that.”

I laughed again, “Nah, I’ve never really been interested in all that romantic stuff.” I sat up quickly, “Sorry, I know that must sound terrible coming from a girl. Now you’re probably thinking that I only sleep around-” stopped abruptly in my ramblings at the sound of a snicker.

He was laughing at me. I blushed deeply. “Hey! What’s so funny!”

“Sorry, Macchi. It seems I’ve underestimated you, not once, but twice now.” He smiled, and then sighed dramatically, “Here I was worried that if we had sex, that you’d fall madly in love with me and that I’d have to find a way to let you down easy.”

I gaped at him. There were so many things I could say to that. But-

“You don’t have to worry about me becoming attached, Kise. This was just to relieve some tension. And don’t you dare get attached to me!” I said, my blush deepening even more.

It was his turn to look thunderstruck at my words.

“Huh, you’re one interesting girl, you know that?” he grinned at me as he wrapped his arms around me again to resume his caressing. “But I do owe you an apology.”

I look up at him, puzzled.

His golden eyes almost looked sad as he held my gaze. “Regardless of what you just said now, I should have established it before we went through with it. It could have been a big misunderstanding and I could have hurt you. I’m sorry.”

I smile at him, he really is such a nice guy. “No need to apologize, Kise-kun. I was kinda all over you and didn’t really give you any choice.”

“Very true.” Kise said, his eyes darkening for a fraction of a second before giving me a devious grin. “Who would have thought that you’d be such a little Minx, Macchi.”

“Hey, I’m just human. I have needs too, it’s not just guys, you know! Girls get horny too!” I said grumpily, crossing my arms. “Especially being surrounded by you guys.”

“You guys? Wait, don’t tell me...” Kise grinned, “so, if it was Aominecchi or Kagamicchi or one of the others in this bed instead of me, you’d do the same to them?”

“...Probably.” I grimaced, shooting him an apologetic look “Sorry, I know it sounds terrible saying it like that but I can’t help how I feel. I have very little self-control when It comes to guys like you” I sighed, not really wanting to look him in the eye, afraid that he would judge me. “This is why I keep to myself, because if people knew the real me, they’d be disgusted.”

“Hey,” Kise said gently tilting my chin so I would look at him. “I appreciate you being honest about yourself. And you could never disgust me, Macchi. You’re a very unique girl and I like the way you are.”

I was on my back again before I knew it with Kise on top of me, pinning me to the bed. My body tingled at his touch. His legs were straddling mine, his left hand over my throat firmly but gently caressing over my thyroid, his face was inches from mine. “It’s a hell of a turn on. Because I’m sure you noticed the way the others have been looking at you since we met you, they want to eat you up as much as I do.”

I couldn’t help but whimper at his words.

Kise chuckled, “I won’t lose to the others, just so you know. I feel even more pumped up than before.” he reached down, gently grasping my earlobe between his lips.

Did Kise mean what I thought he meant? I looked into his eyes and the intensity of his gaze made my body tingle. Wait- the others? What was he saying? But before I could open my mouth to say anything else, he spoke in a deep, soft voice.

“The way I feel now, I could fuck you until the sun comes up. But then winning would be too easy. And I don’t want you to get tired so fast.”

What is he talking about? Winning? Against who? Then it hit me. “Kise, you’re not going to do what I think you’re gonna do, are you?”

That sexy, mischievous smirk was back. “And what would that be?” 

“Trying to gage the others in some sort of competition or something crazy!”

“Hmm, I like the way you’re thinking, Macchi.” Kise grinned at my shocked expression.

“Wait! That wasn’t what I-”

But before I could finish my sentence, Kise’s lips cut me off, with his fingers lightly tracing my throat. His kisses had a new kind of intensity that made me breathless. Next thing I knew, his lips were in my neck sucking harshly.

“Wait-hng-Kise, don’t leave a mark”

“This will definitely spark the competition”

* * *

_ The next morning _

Damn that Kise! He just had to go do the whole ' _ alpha-I-had-you-first-so-there-must-be-proof  _ - _ thing’  _ and put a gigantic hickey on my neck. I couldn't even attempt to hide it with makeup, because it would probably only make it look worse. He just had to go and pick the most prominent part of my neck, the place I couldn't even cover with my hair. I'd have to literally wear a scarf to cover it up. A scarf in summer. That was like screaming 'I have a hickey' at the top of my lungs. 

I frowned, giving myself a critical look-over in the full length mirror. I had a fitted cerulean t-shirt on, along with my black shorts and pumas. My blonde hair, which reached the middle of my back, lay in slight waves over my shoulders from it being braided for so long. And in the middle of my throat, just left of my thyroid sat a large, red bruise. Evidence of what Kise and I had done last night.

My stomach tingled pleasantly at the still vivid memory of Kise's hands on me, his lips all over my skin. The intensity of him inside me made my heart skip a beat, but I shook my head sharply. I was supposed to be mad at the asshole for doing this. Not fantasizing about him!

This was only going to add to my shame. First, the guys see me completely naked after my complete bonehead move at the hot springs. Now, I have a ginormic bruise on my neck. I almost didn’t want to go to breakfast. But, I had to face them sometime. Might as well just get it over with.

With a new determination, I readied my shoulder bag and headed out my door. I glanced towards Satsuki’s door, making a move towards it when I stopped myself. It would be nice to have her with me. It would soften the situation somewhat, but I really wasn’t in the mood for her twenty questions when she notices my hickey. And she will definitely notice. So, I straightened my shoulders like a big girl and headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

_ In the cafeteria _

To say that the atmosphere in the cafeteria wasn't utterly awkward, would be a downright lie. The usual low hum of idle six am conversation had instantly died down when I entered the room. My heart thudded loudly against my ribcage. I had been expecting this, but it didn't make it any less cringy. As I approached the buffet table, I noticed that Kagami, Midorima, and Akashi were already sitting and Aomine was helping himself to the spread in front of him.

I could feel their intense gaze on me like a spotlight.

“Ohayou, shorty” Aomine said, making me direct my eyes to him.

He was grinning at me as he approached.

'Ohayou, Aomine.' I replied, my palms becoming a little damp from his proximity. I did not have the nerve to tell him not to call me shorty today. Not with all the attention focused on me.

“Oi oi,” he said suddenly, “what do we have here?” He had extended his hand out, his thumb grazing my throat. My heart rate increased. He had seen the hickey. Oh shit.

As if on queue, I felt and arm being slung across my shoulder from behind and an all too familiar smell invaded my senses. It was Kise.

“Ohayou Gozaimasu,” he said, giving Aomine a steady look with a lopsided grin on his face before he bent down and kissed me on the lips. In the meantime, his hand ran down my shoulder, to my waist and rested on my ass. It made me jump and a little squeak left my lips. I felt intense embarrassment and my face heated up.

“Bastard.” Aomine growled, putting two and two together.

“What the fuck are you doing, Kise teme!?” Kagami had also gotten up from his chair at Kise's blatant display. 

This was not the situation I had been expecting. I should have known that Kise had something planned, but I wouldn’t have expected him to go this far. My mouth was dry and my knees were shaking as I stood amongst the three gigantic aces as they glared at each other. Midorima and Akashi had remained seated but they were, too, glaring at Kise with an air of disfavor. They literally looked like a pack of wolves ready to tear each other’s throats out.

There was a tense silence.

“Oh, nothing.” Kise replied good-naturedly with his hands in the air. “Just saying good morning to a beautiful girl.” he walked towards the buffet and started stacking his tray with food, humming to himself.

_ ‘Humming?! The bastard was humming!’ _ I thought incredulously.

“Come get some breakfast, Macchi” Kise said, winking at me.

For lack of anything better to do, I followed his lead. I felt their eyes on me as I made my way to the buffet table, mouth dry. I didn't actually have an appetite, but I just needed to keep myself distracted from the onlookers behind me. Their gazes burned as I loaded my plate with delicious food. Food I probably wouldn’t be able to taste due to my cottonmouth.

_ ‘Here we go, another eventful day.’ _ I thought dryly.  _ ‘Not a dull moment living with the Generation of Miracles.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real and it's open season ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The uneasy atmosphere of the cafeteria had carried to the basketball court after breakfast, but it actually had the opposite effect than I originally expected. Instead of the guys glaring at each other and not training together, they looked even more focused. After warming up, they played a 3-on-3 game and it was the most intense game I had ever seen. Kagami, Kise and Midorima played against Akashi, Aomine and Mura. Kuroko would play both sides, switched out every few minutes and it was amazing how the flow of the game changed each time that happened.

Akashi, Aomine and Mura were a deadly combo on the court and would probably be able to win against any 5-player team without much difficulty. That is, if the opposing team didn’t have Kagami, Kise and Midorima, who was an equally devastating team.

At tipoff between Kagami and Mura it was about a 50/50 who would get the ball. If Mura got the ball he would usually pass to Akashi. Akashi would set the pace of the game. Aomine did his thing even with Kise and Kagami double-teaming him (much to their bitter spite at having to work together to stop Aomine), he was just too fast. It was exhilarating watching the high-paced game between the three aces. Aomine was a blur as he dodged their advances. Kise and Kagami were not to be underestimated, but Aomine knew that. He didn’t hold anything back and went full speed, but just as they thought he was going to break past, he stepped back and made a formless shot. My heart was in my chest at the sight. He was so glorious. Sweaty, muscles bulging from exertion. 

The basket he made was a gift and a curse because Midorima had gotten the rebound and made the shot from the opposite side in fluid motion before any of the others could react. I barely missed it as my eyes shifted from Aomine to Midorima’s figure. His muscular body was flexing from the full-body workout one of those full-court threes took to make. He made it look so easy.

“As I’ve said on numerous occasions, Aomine” Midorima said in a low baritone as the basket made a swishing sound from the other side of the court, “my baskets are not cheap.”

“Ha, I’ll get those extra points back, just you watch.” Aomine shot back.

“Good luck getting past me, Aomine-teme” Kagami growled.

“Don’t forget about me” Kise pouted, locking eyes with me with a wink and I felt my face heat up.

“Hey, Kise bastard,” Aomine said menacingly. “Eyes on the court, you can’t afford to let your guard down.”

“So mean, Aominecchi!” Kise whined.

“What is up with these guys, they’ve been acting even more intense than usual since this morning.” Satsuki said, sitting next to me on the bench. “It doesn’t have anything to do with that big love bite in your neck, does it?” she added softly, her bubblegum-colored eyes had a look of smug superiority in them, like she knew exactly what had caused them to act so different.

I shifted in my seat and swallowed nervously. I had honestly thought that she would wait until we were alone before she gave me the third degree. Satsuki had kept quiet this morning at breakfast when she and Kuroko arrived a few minutes after Kise’s shameless display and declaration of war against the others.

Once they had gotten their food and sat down, she gave me a look. Her eyes shifted downward, probably noticing my neck and I could have sworn I saw a smirk. But she continued eating as though nothing happened. I knew the time for two-hundred questions would come when we were out of earshot.

And now, while sitting on the bench in the gym wasn’t exactly the place for a private conversation like that. Especially with Kuroko and the coach sitting next to us. So far, I had managed to avoid facing the coach. I was pretty sure he hasn’t seen my hickey, hopefully my hair did a good job hiding it from him. I didn’t want him on my case over something like this.

I didn’t answer her and fixed my focus on what was going on on the court. Kagami had the ball and was going head to head with Aomine and in a whirlwind of color each ace tried to outmaneuver the other.

Satsuki did not seem to expect an answer because she also continued watching the game as though she hadn’t said anything, but still had that knowing look on her face. I knew I was gonna have to tell her every detail or she would not stop pressing me.

In the end, Akashi’s team won by one point. After that, they played three more games, each time the coach switched players around. I couldn’t help but notice that no matter what the lineup, Aomine was always on the winning team and he always made the winning shot. His tenacity was something amazing and I was in awe of him.

Our eyes met as his feet hit the ground after the game’s final dunk and he smirked at me sending tingles down my spine. In fact, it wasn’t the first time this has happened that morning. As I watched the game and followed the movements of the players they’d shift their gaze to me. It might have only been for an instant but it was enough to make my lower belly quiver. Kise had definitely sparked something amongst them. I just wasn’t sure what it was, or how to handle it for that matter. Little did I know that Kise’s actions that morning will send things spiraling out of control.

* * *

_ Lunchtime _

By the time the practice games were over, it was time for lunch. Satsuki took this as an opportunity to grab me by the wrist before any of the others could approach me and we hurriedly made our way out of the gym.

“C’mon, Chii-chan there’s this cute cafe down the street. My treat.” She smiled at me sweetly but the firm grip on my wrist greatly contrasted with her sweet tone and I knew I was in for it.

I sighed and let her drag me along. She was right about one thing, though. The cafe was really cute with its small patio which had a few cafe tables outside and open arches. The smell of baked goods and freshly brewed coffee filled the air. The inside had a rustic look to it with earthy colors. A few tables were occupied. A businessman was sitting behind his laptop with an empty espresso cup on the table. He was having a conversation on his phone. A couple sat at another table, sharing an ice cream sundae talking animatedly. A lady in her mid-thirties stood in front of the baked good display selecting pastries to take home. She was holding hands with a young girl who was staring at the strawberry cake in the display.

“Welcome!” Said the waitress carrying a tray. “Please take a seat anywhere.”

We thanked her and took a seat at an outside table. The waitress came to take our order and left shortly, leaving us alone at the table.

“So” That was all Satsuki said with her fingers interlaced in front of us, a grin on her face. “Who was it?”

_ ‘She didn’t beat around the bush, that was for sure.’ _ I thought grimly. I sighed. Well, it didn’t help trying to avoid her. She was going to find out either way.

“It was Kise.”

“Ohh!” Her mouth mimicked that of a guppy’s as her eyes went wide. “What happened?? You have to tell me everything! How far did you go? Is he a good kisser? Did you have sex? Tell me!”

“Keep your voice down, geez!” my face was probably the color of a stop sign.

She didn’t seem fazed that she just said those things out loud. She looked like a child who had been told christmas had come early this year. That expression grew more and more prominent as I retold last night’s excursion. As I spoke my face progressively grew redder and her eyes became rounder.

“-And this morning, he kissed me in front of the others as though it was nothing.” I concluded my story, casually stirring my latte the waitress had brought a few minutes ago.

“Oh, boy.” Satsuki said finally after being uncharacteristically silent throughout my story.

Oh boy?! What the hell did she mean by that?

“Use your words, Satsuki.” I told her, exasperated.

“Kise, basically challenged the others by doing that to make a move if they dared.” Satsuki said grinning widely, her hands clasped together. “And them being the competitive types will not take this lying down.”

Geez, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that she was excited about this whole scenario. I looked at her, deadpanned.

“Ahem” She cleared her throat as the waitress came back with our lunch. “Well, what’s done is done. I did tell you to enjoy yourself and based on the way those boys kept staring at you, it was bound to happen.”

I opened my mouth but closed it again, not being able to argue with her logic. Seriously though, what was I thinking? Just giving into Kise like that, on the first night. Logic told me that it was a stupid thing to do. But as I waited to be overtaken by guilt, it didn’t come. I didn’t feel guilty over what happened because none of it felt wrong, not even in the slightest. Maybe there was really something wrong with me.

“So, tell me.” Satsuki said after a brief silence. She had been watching me through her eyelashes when I didn’t say anything. “Was he any good?”

“Satsuki!” I exclaimed, I swear this girl had no shame at all.

“What, I’m curious.” She grinned at me mischievously, “There are many girls who have asked me about them and I honestly couldn’t answer. So, I guess that’s why I’m curious.”

“Ugh, you’re something else” I replied taking a bite of my ramen. But I sighed as I met her expectant gaze. “He’s really amazing in bed” I conceded, blushing slightly.

“Hnn, what are you going to do if any of the others make a move on you?” Satsuki whispered excitedly. Seriously, she was way too happy about all this.

“Uh I don’t know, honestly. I don’t think I can handle juggling more than one guy.” I said honestly. “Also, I don’t think that will happen. They’ve got more important things to focus on than competing over some girl.”

“Chii-chan, you need to stop putting yourself down like that.” Satsuki told me sternly. “And you’re mistaken. You’re not just ‘some girl’. I have never seen the guys be taken by someone like they did with you. Those guys, being so popular, they get girls throwing themselves at them all the time. Sure, Kise would sometimes go out with a girl. Maybe Aomine would have fling here and there. But, I’ve never seen Kagamin and Midorin act like that. Even Mukkun-”

“Maybe you’re mistaken, maybe they’re just really into this training camp.”

“One thing I can tell you with utmost certainty is that my intuition is telling me that those guys find you irresistible. And my intuition is never wrong.”

I sighed as I stared at her, unable to reply. I honestly didn’t see why they would all be so attracted to me? There are plenty of girls who go to each and every game of theirs, girls who are better-looking than me. Why me?

“Don’t look so discouraged, Chii-chan! You’re in college for pete’s sake! You deserve to enjoy yourself and go wild.”

“‘Go wild’ is an understatement” I told her flatly.

“Hey, I get it.” Satsuki smiled at me over her half-eaten udon. “You’re feeling conflicted because it’s not a conventional scenario. And if you really don’t want them to make the moves on you, of course I would back you up. And I’m sure if you told the guys outright that you’re not interested, they’d respect your wishes.”

Geez, could this girl read minds or something?

“But don’t make your decision based on ‘what people will think’ because if we kept doing what people expect and approve of, we will never truly be who we are meant to be. We’d lose our individuality. Do what makes you happy and screw the rest.”

Her words had struck a chord. I simply stared at her, unable to think of anything to say. What I want? What did I want anyway? If, by some miracle, I did not misread the looks Aomine had been giving me, what would I do if he made a move on me? Would I try to stop him? Somehow I doubt I’d be able to, even after Kise…

My heart clenched at the thought and a pleasant tingle went down my spine. Whatever I was thinking was probably showing on my face because Satsuki winked and said sweetly. “Well, think about what you want to do and go with it. I got your back.”

* * *

That night, I found myself on the basketball court in the gym, unable to sleep because of the residual energy I had left. My mind was still buzzing from lunch with Satsuki. It was just past nine in the evening. 

It was shocking to think that everything that happened to me, happened in a single day. What’s more, the conversation with Satsuki had my mind reeling. What she said made sense, why should I care what others thought of me. Although, I didn’t want just assume just because of a few heated gazes. Did I secretly want them to make a move, was that why their looks had such an effect on me? 

I have to admit, I was scared to attend breakfast that morning, but not because they had seen me naked. Okay, it may have had little to do with that. It was still embarrassing when I thought of it. 

_ ‘But it’s nothing they haven’t seen before, right?’  _

What the hell has gotten into me. I shook my head at my inner thoughts No, that wasn’t the main reason I was scared to confront them. It wasn’t even the hickey on my neck that scared me. I realized the main reason I was scared to face them. I was afraid that I would be regarded with disdain if they saw another, less-innocent side of me.

But, they didn’t. All they did was get pissed at Kise. I wasn’t sure if it had anything to do with what happened at breakfast, but the guys were practicing way more aggressively. 

As I dribbled the ball around the court, randomly making shots my mind couldn’t help but wander to the way Aomine had moved during practice. It was like his body was made for the court. His fluid, powerful movements were almost too fast for most people to see. But it was his shooting was what really took my breath away.

I was panting slightly as I dribbled the ball, running at top speed trying to mimic Aomine’s formless shooting. It was difficult to make a basket from such angles and just proved how amazing a player he truly was.

“Oi oi” I heard a deep voice behind me making me miss yet another shot.

I turned around. Speak of the devil. Aomine was standing a few feet away from me with a smug look on his face. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking it easy with that knee of yours, shorty?” he jogged over to the ball catching it in a bounce and gracefully brought it to a dribble as he approached me eyeing my sweaty, out of breath from.

“My knee is fine,” I said, still panting from exertion, “and don’t call me shorty!”

“Hmm,” he grinned, spinning the basketball on his index finger still grinning at me.

“Compared to you, everyone is a shorty. Normal people anyway.” I retorted.

The grin on his face widened and he tilted his head to the side before he threw the ball back at me. God, why did he look so damn sexy doing that. My heart sped up as I took in his appearance. He still had the same clothes on from practice, black shorts and a blue basketball shirt. His hair was a little messy. He clearly had the same idea I had. Trying to let off some steam before taking a shower and returning to bed.

I turned my back on him trying to focus on the basket again, aiming for another three-pointer when I felt a warm touch on my hips and a deep voice close to my ear, “After  what happened on the bus with your duffle bag,” he whispered, making me shudder, “you could barely lift it but you can shoot a three-pointer like it’s nothing.”

“You’re not gonna let me forget that, are you?” I scoffed, trying to sound annoyed and not let him know how he was affecting me.

His touch was gone a second later and so was the ball I was holding. It was now idly spinning on his index finger again, Aomine faced me with that damn cocky grin on his face.

“Tell you what, shorty.” he said, his blue eyes glinting. “Play one-on-one with me and if you manage to score once against me, I’ll stop calling you shorty. Hell, I’ll call you whatever you want me to.”

His words made my heart jump. 

“Ha!” I said trying to sound scornful, “I’d be crazy if I agreed to that.”

“I didn’t take you as a scaredy-cat, shorty.” Aomine mocked.

How was this guy, who I’ve only met a day ago, able to make my blood boil and my skin tingle all at the same time with only a look and a few words? I could still feel the warmth of his hands on my hips. His eyes were challenging me and I couldn’t look away from them. They held my attention in a commanding way. My stomach flipped as I stared at him.

“Fine” I heard myself say, “but you are not allowed to dunk.”

“Fine by me,” Aomine drawled, bouncing the ball to me. “You start.”

I caught the ball and dribbled a few times, switching the ball from hand to hand and couldn’t help but swallow nervously. This pressure of Aomine’s presence was immense, especially when he was watching me like a hawk. It made the little hairs on my arms stand on end. 

Our eyes locked, he no longer had that mocking, shit-eating grin on his face. He was serious and focusing on my movements. I was pleasantly surprised to see that he was taking this seriously, he was not underestimating me. This meant that he would not take it easy on me, which was bad. But it also meant that he saw me as an opponent, not just someone he was messing with. I felt my spine tingle. What kind of athlete would I be if I did not return the sentiment and meet him head-on. Even if I knew I really didn’t have a chance of winning, I would give it my all anyway.

I feigned to the left and made a crossover to the right. To my surprise I managed to slip past him but I was wrong. He was in front of me again in a flash. His movements were too fast to see as he stole the ball from me and made a shot without really aiming. 

“My point” he grinned, dribbling back around to face me.

Taking a steadying breath I went in a defensive position, keeping my eyes on Aomine’s form for any telltale signs of what his plans were. He faked right but crossed over left and flew past me in a gust before I could even blink. I heard the swish of the basket before I could even turn my head. This was impossible. I shook my head.

“That’s two,” he said with a smug look.

I huffed and faced him again. His smugness was starting to piss me off. I needed to wipe that grin off his face and show him what I got.

‘ _ Focus, you can do this’ _ I tried to motivate myself. ‘ _ Just keep watching for the tiniest bit of movement and attack.’ _

He dribbled twice and went into position letting me know he was ready to attack again. This time I will not let him pass! He moved to the right and I reacted, mirroring his movements and managed to steal the ball but dropped it. Gah! Now it was a race to get to the ball first as it bounced towards the end line and was heading for the storeroom. Aomine was there first and stole it back. He turned towards the hoop and took another shot. Desperate to stop him making the shot I ran towards him trying to defend. It was futile because he was a gigantic monster and me jumping up wouldn’t help much. But in my haste I realized too late that I could not stop my momentum and ran into him, making him miss.

“Oof” came out of my mouth as I fell to the ground on my butt with my legs parted slightly.

Aomine looked down at me with a grin. 

“Foul” he said, holding out a hand to help me up. “Nice panties”

I blushed deeply as he pulled me to my feet, I self-consciously pulled my shorts down to make sure they covered everything before I glared at him.

“Free throw for me then” Aomine winked.

I couldn’t believe it. This guy was enjoying every second of this and he was flirting with me while he was at it. Why the hell did he have to look so damn sexy? It was really unfair, I lamented as he stood at the freethrow line. Damn his stupid good looks, his muscular arms flexing as he lifted the ball to shoot. I found myself biting my lip as my gaze appraised his form from the side.

I shook my head slightly, what the hell was I doing. Now was not the time to admire his perfect form and the way his shirt lifted to display his perfectly toned abs or the way his leg muscles flexed when he jumped to shoot.

“Ya know, it’s rude to stare, shorty” 

Shit. Got caught staring at him while biting my lip. If that wasn’t going to boost his ego, nothing will.

“I was waiting for you to finally make the shot, bastard.” I blushed deeply at his comment.

“Could’ve fooled me with all that lip-biting going on.” he winked at me while dribbling the ball and getting into an attacking position. But he stopped, smirk back in place and eyes glinting maliciously “What would you say if we upped the stakes.”

“Oh, this will be interesting.”

“Since we agreed to me not calling you shorty if you win, what do I get when I win?” He tapped his chin lightly.

“You-You get to call me shorty, obviously.” I ground out begrudgingly.

“Hmm, that’s all?” he grinned, “That ain’t a fair exchange.”

His cocky smirk was back and I suddenly had a bad feeling about this. He was up to something. With the ball in his hands, he stepped closer to me. I had no choice but to look up at him as he towered over me. His closeness was making my skin tingle.

“What about if I get ten baskets before you get one, I get to call you shorty and” He stepped even closer to me, his voice a deep tremble, “you give me something and if you get one shot in, you can make me do anything you want me to.”

“Huh,” I said, trying to compose my beating heart. I swallowed, my breath hitching. “And what do you want  _ if  _ you win.”

“A kiss”

My heart squeezed in my chest and I could feel my extremities go numb at those two simple words. I knew he was up to something, but I didn’t expect him to say something like that. My mind was working a mile a minute as I looked up at him incredulously. If I considered this logically, the chances of him scoring ten baskets, even twenty baskets, before I score anything are pretty high considering who he is. So, I was really looking at losing this bet regardless.

‘ _ I should probably just say no and call it a night. Who am I kidding? There was no way I could beat him, I was in way over my head- No! I cannot back out from a challenge, it would be disgraceful. I have to see this through.’  _

“What’s it gonna be, shorty” Aomine’s voice was low and soft. He was even closer now.

On the other hand, would losing really be so bad? I would never ever just let him win on purpose, that’s for sure. But this was Aomine Daiki, he just does not lose; especially against someone half his size who hasn’t played basketball in years. He certainly knew this, which brought me to the conclusion;

‘ _ Does he really want to kiss me?’  _ I felt heat pool in my lower abdomen at the thought.

He knew his victory was assured. Surely, he wanted to kiss me. So, if I took the bet it would mean that I want to kiss  _ him _ . Did I want to kiss him? I realized that my answer was hell yes. His lips looked so inviting and I felt a delicious arousal spread throughout my body as my eyes landed on those lips.

Aomine let out a growl, “Why don’t you let me bite that lip instead.”

My eyes shot up and I realized that I had been just standing there staring at his mouth while I was biting my bottom lip. Again. A deep blush crept up my cheeks again as I realized how it must have looked like from his point of view. As he approached me, his movements were slow and purposeful. He was so close that I could feel the heat radiating from his body. Aomine lifted his right hand and I felt it touch my neck, his thumb lightly caressing my throat.

I found myself swallowing as I held his gaze.

“Fuck the game.” he groaned.

Before I knew it, our lips met in a fusion of heat and intensity and I wasn’t sure who made the first move. His big frame enveloped mine as his hands caressed down my back. I gripped his muscular arms while our tongues battled for dominance. Aomine’s lips were soft and I couldn’t help but let out a whimper as his hands ran down my hips ending up on my ass and he pulled me flush against him.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since I met you.” He murmured.

I couldn’t help but moan in response because his warm hands squeezed my buttcheeks as he picked me up like it was nothing so I was at eye-level with him. My arms wrapped around his neck as my fingers traced through his azure locks. 

Aomine growled as my nails lightly scraped against his scalp and I felt my back hit something solid. He had somehow ended up pressing me against the storeroom door. I wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him leverage to memorize the rest of my body freely. His warm hands massaged my breasts over my t-shirt, finding my hardening nipples and rolling them between his fingers.

“Your tits are amazing,” he grunted.

His teeth nipped at my lower lip as his body pinned me to the door. I let out a faint gasp as I felt a hand tracing my skin where my shirt had ridden up my torso, leaving a molten trail as his fingers worked their way up under my shirt. I could feel his arousal pressed against my thigh. I leaned my head back against the door as his tongue traced along my jaw to my neck where he sucked on my pulse. If I wasn’t so distracted by what his hands were doing, I would have told him off for sucking on my neck. But even if I did, it wouldn’t stop him because I knew exactly why he was sucking on my neck. His tongue against my skin was warm as his hands slipped under my sports bra gripping my breasts again.

I whimpered as his rough fingertips teased my sensitive nipples. It sent a jolt of electricity down to my core. I ground my hips against his hardness to get more friction.

“Hmm, eager are we.” He groaned at my actions, probably trying to sound smug but the way my hips were stimulating him made his voice sound hoarse with need. I couldn’t help but grin at this and rolled my hips against him again.

He made a guttural sound as he responded to my movements, pressing against me forcing the door open. His warm hands moved down to grip my ass again as we moved into the storeroom.

My heart jumped as the door swung closed, knowing what his intentions were. I let out a squeak as my butt hit something cold. Aomine had placed me on one of the counters which was at such a convenient height, I could actually look him straight in the eyes without looking up.

He pulled away from me with his hands resting on either side of the counter, his face so close to mine I could feel his hot breath on my face. He was otherwise not touching me. His breath was as labored as mine was as we stared at each other in a lust-filled haze.

“I think it’s pretty obvious what’s gonna happen here.” Aomine was the first to break the silence. “Your call, shorty.”

I looked up at his cobalt eyes, they were lidded and his pupils were dilated with arousal. He looked so goddamn sexy I found myself biting my lip again to keep from making a sound. This absolute god of a man wanted me. Me! It seems that Satsuki was right about this. As we stared at each other, I couldn’t help but wonder what did I want?

“This might complicate things, you know.” I breathed

“We can keep it uncomplicated. No messy bits involved.”

“Yeah, cause that always works out.”

Aomine grinned, “Only if you fall in love with me,”

_ ‘Seriously?! Deja vu, anyone? How are these guys so self-centered.’ _ Oh wait, of course they are. How could I forget.

“Ha!” I scoffed, “Not gonna happen, hotshot.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

What was the problem? This guy obviously didn’t want any strings attached. That was how I felt too. I really wanted to keep things professional between us, but that line had been blown the hell away after last night with Kise and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. No, I didn’t want to stop it. The chemistry between Aomine and I was way too powerful to ignore. This was bound to happen, it was simply a matter of time. Maybe it was time for me to be selfish for once and just enjoy my college life as Satsuki put it.

“Then there’s no problem” I whispered, giving him a smile.

“Good, ‘cause I ain’t letting Kise have all the fun.” the statement made my heart jolt and for some reason it made me feel hot all over.

The grin on his face was back and he pressed his lips against mine, while closing the distance between our bodies in a flash. His hands resumed in pushing my shirt over my chest revealing my breasts.

Aomine broke the kiss and lowered his face, his hands squeezing my boobs, “hmm, just like I imagined they’d feel.” He growled before he took a nipple between his lips, his hot wet tongue swirling around sending electrical surges down my body.

I let out a moan at the stimulation his hands and mouth were giving me making my panties decidedly damp.

“God, that moan is so sexy.” He grunted, “I want to hear it more.”

Aomine then bit down on my nipple and a louder moan ripped through me at the intense fusion of pain and pleasure. My fingers gripped his hair and I pushed him further into my chest, my hips shifting forward, desperate for something to alleviate the pressure between my legs.

He made an amused grunt and I felt his right hand slide down my taut abdomen and slip into my shorts to rub the pebble between my legs.

I gasped at the sudden pressure over my clit and bucked my hips sharply, gripping his hair almost painfully.

“Bad girl, you like things rough, don’t you?” he smirked before giving my nipple another sharp nibble.

I whimpered in response, unable to speak because his fingers had slipped past my folds and I felt one digit enter me moving in and out at a leisurely pace, driving me crazy.

“Aomine” I gasped bucking my hips against his hand.

“What is it? Tell me what you want.”

“More, I want more-mmhn yess” was all I could manage as he slipped a second finger into my core, twisting and scissoring his digits as the thrust them in and out.

Oh, my God. This guy sure knew how to make me feel good with his dominating nature. Making sure I knew who was in charge. I guess that was part of the reason why he pissed me off so easily with his teasing. On the other hand, it was seriously turning me on right now.

I let out a sharp gasp as I felt his teeth nip at the juncture of my shoulder and neck as his fingers intimately massaged me.

“Your pussy is so tight and warm” Aomine whispered before he curled his fingers up inside me touching a very sensitive spot and claimed my lips again, silencing my loudest moan yet.

My hips were bucking against his hand shamelessly as my fingers gripped his shoulders. I threw my head back, my lips parted in a silent scream as wave after wave of pleasure hit me.

Aomine pulled his face away from my neck, his fingers stilled to get my attention. I gazed at him through lidded eyes. ”Hey shorty,” The sound of his husky voice made me shiver.

I groaned as he pulled his fingers out of me, still clinging to him not wanting to lose this delicious undulation of pleasure washing over me. Aomine chuckled before he grabbed my right hand and pressed my palm to the front of his shorts right onto his pulsing erection. It was hot to the touch and very hard.

“Look at what you’re doing to me.” he whispered. “I want to fuck you so bad right now. Let’s take this to my room.”

I really didn’t want to stop, but he was right. And he obviously wouldn’t have condoms on him, so there was that little detail. I sighed with my forehead resting on his shoulder as he fixed my shirt, lifting me off the counter with his hands gripping my ass. My arms and legs went around him again as he pressed me against him. We were both out of breath and stared at each other in a daze. Our lips met in a messy kiss and my legs’ tightened around him as his tongue sent a wave of heat curling in my belly. This friction caused Aomine to grunt.

“Bad girl, if you don’t stop that I will bend you over and fuck you right here.” He growled sending more delicious shivers down my spine.

I almost told him to do it. Almost. But my rational mind stopped me just in time and I loosened my grip on him. He gently let me down. 

And not a moment too soon because the door to the storeroom opened and we were surprised to see Midorima stride through the threshold. My heart was in my throat at the sudden presence of the green-haired shooter. 

“Ah, there you are, Aomine.” He said this without hesitation, as though he was not at all surprised to see us together and in such a state.

His gaze rested on mine and I blushed deeply in my state of intense arousal. My face was probably flushed, my hair unkempt and my clothes ill-placed. His eyes bored into mine and I couldn’t look away, neither did he even when he spoke to Aomine, “The coach was looking for you. You were supposed to see him after dinner. Have you forgotten?”

“Shit” Aomine said with his hand combing back his hair in frustration. 

Frankly, I was jealous, how did he have the ability to go from a full-blown hard-on, flushed face, out of breath to only slightly frustrated in a few seconds. And here I was, red-faced and completely winded, what we had just being doing was written clearly on my face. Midorima obviously knew and yet, he’s also playing it so cool as though this was nothing out of the ordinary.

“I’ll see you later, shorty.” Aomine said as he locked eyes with me. 

“O-okay” I said in a small voice.

The cocky grin was back but quickly disappeared as he looked over at Midorima. The two giants stared at each other, seemingly having a silent battle.

A few seconds later, Aomine exited the storeroom without another word.

A sense of disappointment overpowered me. I was still unbelievably aroused and embarrassed at being seen like his by Midorima, who had still not said anything but was gazing at me intently.

“Well, I’m gonna go-” I started to say, but I found myself against the wall with Midorima’s hands on either side of my head, his face inches from mine.

“It seems that oha asa’s predictions were accurate.”

I swallowed at his close proximity, the smell of his aftershave and the intensity of his gaze. He looked absolutely gorgeous up close and I felt my knees buckle slightly and my already aroused womanhood quiver.

“What predictions?” I whispered.

I left out a whimper as the back of his fingers caressed my jaw, down my neck and over my clavicle.

“You know what they say about Scorpio women, right” His voice was soft, seductive and there was a glint in his eyes that enraptured me, consumed me completely.

Before I could find out what they say about Scorpio women, his lips had claimed mine and I was lost in a dizzying whirlwind of sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that happened. Wonder what will happen next <.<


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back! Sorry to leave you guys hanging with a cliffhanger. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Things have been hectic on my side and I haven’t had much time for writing. But here is the next chapter (finally). Honestly, it was definitely one of the hardest chapters to write because I wanted to stay true to the characters and it’s kinda unexplored territory since the manga doesn’t really focus on girls and how they would react in those kinds of situations, so we just have to make do, don’t we :) I kind of wanted to get their thoughts in too and how the boys reacted to Macchi’s little blunder in the hot spring. But I wanted to make sure that their thoughts were diverse and unique to their personalities. And of course there will be some friction between our favorite basketball players. Hope you enjoy reading :)  
Also, this is not a shoujo type fic where the main character agonizes over choosing only one guy (the polygamy tag is there for a reason, kids) Macchi is just a normal girl who was simply thrown into it with all these attractive young men, and she’s dealing with it the best way she can. We will see how this pans out, but I don’t think she’s going to ‘end up with someone’ :) But we will see! xxx

_-Kise-_

_At the hot spring._

A stunned silence filled the area as the Generation of Miracles stared at Suzuki Machiko’s naked form as she ran from the men’s side of the hot spring. No one moved or spoke for what felt like a long time. Each being too preoccupied with what they had witnessed. 

“I knew she had a great pair of tits underneath those sports bras.” Aomine was the first to break the silence. 

“A nice ass, too.” Kise concurred.

“Bastards!” Kagami thundered, irritated by their shameless remarks.

There was another pause, then.

“I call dibs,” Kise said suddenly, a seemingly innocent grin on his face.

“Like hell you will, asshole” Aomine growled.

“Kise-teme!” Kagami said angrily.

“She isn’t an object for you to call dibs on, Kise.” Midorima said with an air of distaste.

“Macchin is too good for you, Kise-chin and Minechin.” Murasakibara said dryly.

“Urasai, Mura.” Aomine said lazily.

“So mean, Mura-cchi.” Kise complained, his pout melting into a grin again. “I think I’ll let her be the judge of that.”

“Don’t you fucking dare-”

“Hmm? Afraid she’ll like me better than you, Kagamicchi?” Kise grinned.

“Teme-!”

Before Kagami could launch at Kise, he was out of the pool and was heading towards the exit to get dressed. He probably shouldn’t have riled Kagami up so much, but the guy makes it so damn easy.

Kise Ryota had sensed this tension between his teammates since the first time Macchi had graced them with her presence. From the moment he saw Midorima’s predatory expression, sitting on the bench at the bus station while talking to her, Kise knew what was going to happen. He had known these guys for a few years. Granted, they went to different High Schools, he was still confident enough to know how they got when they set their sights on something. And that ‘something’ just happened to be the spunky and petite blonde, Suzuki Machiko.

It was simply a matter of time before his teammates would want to start staking their claim on the girl. Him included. There had been a silent battle subtly raging between the geniuses, and whether they realized it or not, it was bound to reach a boiling point. All that was needed was a catalyst...

After getting his things from the changing room, he headed to his room. Falling onto the bed, Kise rested on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. He lay there for a few minutes, looking up at the white sealing.

Earlier, he had been all too ready to go for a nice long soak in the hot spring after a long day of brutal practice, but after what had happened, he just could not get his mind to rest. To be honest, Kise was restless, his thoughts wandering to Macchi’s petite and slender body. The way she strolled into the men’s side of the onsen without a care in the world.

The way she carried herself, so gracefully, confidently and completely unguarded gave Kise goosebumps. Sure, he’d seen his fair share of girls naked but, the way her perfectly sculpted breasts jostled slightly while she was walking, her toned curves illuminated by the onsen lights. It drove him crazy. 

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to know what kind of sounds she made when he laid his hands on her delicious body. He wanted to watch her come undone under him.

Kise sat up in his bed, feeling the thin thread of arousal tug at his groin. This wouldn’t do. He needed to get his mind off her for now. His thoughts should be on his training and not on how ample her ass was. 

“Tsk” a frustrated tut left his full lips as he got up out of bed.

Grabbing his wallet out of habit, Kise left the room to go for a run in order to clear his head from the dirty thoughts plaguing his tired mind. But, of course, fate would not give him a break.

His stomach gave a jolt at the sight of blonde hair. The petite figure running at a good pace in front of him was unmistakable. Without hesitation Kise picked up his pace, his gaze locked on the movement of her hips as she ran along the beach.

“Yo!”

He couldn’t help smirking as she nearly stumbled at the sound of his voice.

“Oh, my God, Kise. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Warui, ne.” he said impishly. “It seems we had the same idea, though. Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yeah, a lot has happened today and I’ve got energy to burn.” 

Even though he could not see the blush dressing her cheeks, he knew it was there. Kise studied her form out of the corner of his eyes, gaze momentarily resting on her chest as she ran next to him.

“Yeah…” Kise’s voice trailed off, his arousal resurfacing again.

“Race ya.” Macchi suddenly yelled before he could let his mind wander any further.

“Hey! That’s cheating! You’re supposed to say ‘go’!” Kise grinned at her behavior and sped up chasing after her.

“Go!” She shouted while laughing.

Licking his lips, Kise picked up his pace just enough to be a few paces behind her. Sure he could pass her easily, but he would much rather enjoy the view a little longer. He had to keep his emotions in check, lest the predator in him should awaken and attempt to catch the unsuspecting prey. There was one thing Kise was certain of as he raced after Suzuki Machiko and that was the fact that he wanted to claim her before the others did.

A glint in his golden eyes, he said ”First one to those rocks wins” as he pushed his body forward with powerful strides, leaving the girl in the dust.

* * *

_-Midorima-_

Midorima Shintaro was intrigued. No. To say that he was intrigued was an understatement. Of all the girls he had met, she was by far the most interesting. She was a beautiful girl, yes. But he had seen plenty of beautiful girls before. What made her stand out was her vivacious aura and seductive mannerisms. The sway of her hips when she walked was enticing, yet there was no ulterior motive behind her movements. Her blue eyes could pierce through half-assed intentions and the weak-of-heart. They way she watched them play, analyze and conceptualize their movements in that notepad of hers like it was nothing. He wasn’t sure if she was aware of this fact. Her analytical prowess was something to be desired. 

To say the least, she was a fascinating creature. It made him almost want to forget about his promise to himself to not get involved in anything other than his studies and basketball. Almost. But, so far, he had managed to keep his self-control. Indeed, he prided himself on his sense of restraint and self-control.

However, that was before she stepped into the men’s side of the hot spring, completely exposed. Midorima knew it was all over. The carefully contained lust he had for her had reached its peak, and he could not ignore it anymore. She was like a little bunny rabbit walking into the lions’ den without a care in the world, with such poise and confidence. Albeit, not knowing what she had walked into.

Midorima had to admit, though, when she realized the situation she had gotten herself into, he felt radiating heat pooling at the pit of his stomach, the way the color drained from her face and her eyes filled with shock and fear, it thrilled him to no end. It made him want to devour her even more.

Tilting his head back to rest on the edge of the rock pool, a forceful breath left his lips as he closed his eyes. He was usually the last one to leave the onsen because he appreciated the peace and quiet. Tonight, however, he found it difficult to relax completely in the silence. He obviously knew the reason for this. He knew that things were going to be much more interesting from here on out and it made his skin tingle.

Of course, Kise’s cheap taunts since the training camp began did nothing to rile him, because he knew how Kise liked getting a reaction out of people. Especially simple-minded people such as Kagami and Aomine. Midorima, however, did not bother with such obvious provocation. But Kise wasn’t all talk and Midorima knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t bluffing. He knew that Kise would make his move as soon as possible, and this situation had certainly made things escalate rapidly.

Midorima felt a pang of possessiveness at the thought of anyone else laid their hands on her, but he fought it down. He needed to focus on his training before the season started. He could not afford to get distracted. Let Kise have his fun, it was of no concern to him, after all.

‘Tch’ even though he thought that, he knew it was a lie...

* * *

_-Kagami-_

Kagami got out of the onsen as fast as he humanly could. Partly because he was irritated with Kise and that bastard Aomine’s remarks about Suzuki, but mostly because of his damn body threatening to betray him the moment he let his guard down. 

After grabbing his stuff from the changing room he hastily made his way towards his room at the inn. He shut his door securely, not bothering to turn on the lights, and fell heavily onto the bed with a tired sigh. Kagami lay there in silence for a few minutes, listening to his rapid heartbeat. His brain felt wired, as though he had ten energy drinks. A large hand rested over his face as he let out a shaky breath, trying to block out the images overwhelming his mind.

What the hell was she thinking? How could she not know she was walking into the wrong side of the hot spring? And why the hell did she not cover herself in a towel like any normal person would. She just had to obliviously strut past him all soaking wet from her shower, humming to herself as though she had not just strolled into a hungry wolves’ den. When he saw her, his body froze completely. Kagami’s eyes couldn’t help but trail down her body.

Her sun kissed skin, glistening in the evening light, looked soft and smooth. She had an amazing body. Her breasts would feel good in his hands. Kagami bit his lower lip as he felt a quiver of arousal at the thought. Her stomach was toned and flat but her thighs and ass were well-rounded.

She had those cute dimples on the small of her back just above the curvature of her ass. In his mind’s eye he could see his hands run down those curves, relishing the soft yet firm feel of her body. Before he knew it, his hand was resting on the bulge in his pants. Shocked, he realized that he was rock hard.

“Shit” he hissed.

What the fuck was he doing? How pathetic was he that he needed to jerk off to images of her naked body. Yet, his hand didn’t leave his crotch, instead it dipped into his boxers. He grunted as his hand wrapped around his length.

Kagami knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. It was wrong, yet he knew he couldn’t stop himself at this point. His eyes fluttered shut as he slowly stroked his length up and down. It had really taken every ounce of self-restraint he had to not grab her by the hand and pull her into the changing rooms. He could just imagine pressing her against the wall as his hands appraised her breasts, to her stomach, over her hips and down to her thighs. He felt a jolt beyond his navel as he gripped his dick, firmly stroking, his movements becoming bolder. 

How long had it been since he lost his composure like this?

He was being as shameless as Kise and Aomine, lusting after her like this. In his mind he can hear her soft sighs as his hands explore her body. Kagami grit his teeth as he shivered, his hand, picking up its pace. He was so close. In the heat of the moment, he decided to throw all caution to the wind. The urgency to find release became so overwhelming that he started picturing Suzuki with her hand around his dick, stroking him earnestly. Her big, blue eyes locked on his as her full lips wrapped around the head. He could almost feel the suction.

“Ma-machiko-” before he knew it, his orgasm hit him, and he spilled onto his stomach.

His arm rested over his eyes as he convulsed into his hand, lips parted in a silent scream. He was seeing stars. It was one of the most intense orgasms he’d had in a long time.

Kagami’s heart was still beating frantically against his chest as he lay there. This was not good. There was no way around it, he wanted her.

No matter what he told himself, he could no longer deny the intense attraction he was feeling towards Suzuki Machiko. And knowing the others also probably felt the same sent a wave of molten rage through him.

But that rage soon turned to weariness as he cleaned himself off with a towel. He was past exhausted after the day’s practice and his recent extracurricular activity, and Kagami slipped into a deep sleep filled with blue eyes, soft lips and delicious moans.

* * *

_-Aomine-_

It felt like he had been running. Heart hammering against his chest. Yet he knew he was relaxing at the onsen. Just when he thought that nothing could surprise him anymore, that little shorty just went and blew everything out of proportion. As she ran from them, the towel barely covering her nicely toned ass, Aomine couldn’t help but lick his lips. 

After all the porn he had watched, he could pretty much imagine what she would look like completely naked. But that didn’t stop the shock of arousal shooting through him when he opened his eyes to this welcome sight of Machiko in all her glory. 

That little girl had probably realized the gravity of the situation she had gotten herself into by now. All she could probably think about was the embarrassment of walking into the wrong side of the hot spring with nothing to cover herself. How he and his teammates had seen everything. And all Aomine Daiki could think about was how badly he wanted her.

He could not sit still anymore, his hands were itching. With a predatory glint in his cobalt eyes, he heavily got out of the water. The silence of the onsen was deafening as he draped his towel around his waist and made his way to the locker room. 

Back in his room, he started pacing around. Aomine clenched his firsts in frustration. He wanted to go to her room. He wanted to see the look of shock on her face when she opened the door to find him standing there. To push her down on her bed and devour her. He wanted to hear her moans as he had his way with her-

“Fuck”

He slammed the door a little louder than he intended as he left his room again. He wasn’t sure where he was heading, but he knew he couldn’t just sit in his room. Aomine Daiki didn’t run after girls, they ran after him! Why the hell did this one have an effect like this on him? Why did the way she bit her lip when she concentrated on her sketching, affect him so? The did way her scrutinizing blue eyes send shivers down his spine. Why did the natural sway of her hips when she walked leave his mouth watering?

Before he knew it, he found himself at the gym, looking up at one of the hoops on the court with a ball in hand. Huh, it seems like his feet carried him here. He was so deep in thought, he didn’t even pay attention to where he was going. Aomine took a deep breath and aimed a haphazard shot at the hoop. After hearing the familiar ‘swish’ of the ball hitting the net, he felt himself relax. A basketball had always fit snug the palm of his hand as though it belonged there. Like it was a part of his being. Yes, this was just what he needed to get his mind off things. Basketball was the only thing he could turn to when things didn’t go the way he wanted them to. 

He wasn’t much of a control freak, but he didn’t like things not going the way he wanted them to. It was probably because things usually went his way. And things sure as hell weren’t going his way at the moment. At first glance, Suzuki looked like any other pretty girl. Easy on the eyes but easy to ignore, too. But the more he observed her, the more Aomine realized how hard it was to actually read her. Sure she was easy to tease and looked like she got embarrassed quickly. He loved it when her cute face scrunched up when he teased her or how her cheeks flushed when she was embarrassed.

But he had to admit, she sometimes had this unreadable look on her face when she was deep in thought. He would rather die than admit this, even to himself, but that look of hers thrilled him, almost intimidated him. This was probably what had left him so frazzled because he knew she was not easy to predict.

He did not like the fact that she pulled one over on him the way she did. He was supposed to be in control of this damn situation, not her. Now that little girl had all of them eating out of the palm of her hand, and she didn’t even know it.

He did not like it because she made him feel on edge. And when he was on edge like this, he knew he would not be able to hold himself back. With a glint in his steely blue eyes, Aomine dribbled the ball to the hoop and made a dunk that reverberated throughout the court. 

She had better be ready for the storm.

* * *

_The next day_

_In the cafeteria_

The silence in the cafeteria was deafening, electrical. Everyone was glaring daggers at a certain teammate with blonde hair. Said teammate was pleasantly humming, seemingly unaware of the scrutiny from the other members of the Generation of Miracles and finishing his breakfast before him. Machiko, who was sitting next to him, tried making herself as small as possible as she poked at her food, her appetite probably nonexistent. 

Kise really had gone and done it. 

The blush on Machiko’s face, and the smug look on Kise’s made things pretty obvious that something happened between them last night. Everyone around the table knew it. They had clearly underestimated Kise. Everyone knew they couldn’t put anything past Kise Ryota, but no one imagined that he would move that fast.

Midorima was willing to bet that was what the others were thinking too. They didn’t exactly have some kind of strategy between them if it so happens if they were to ever get attracted to the same girl. Unsurprisingly, this had never happened before. They’ve never really cared about girls enough that they felt the need to stake a claim. Basketball had always been top priority. Being a team first and a bunch of college guys second had always been the unspoken acquiescence among them.

But that was before they all had met Suzuki Machiko. She, who had single-handedly charmed all of them in the span of a single meeting. He didn’t know anyone like her existed. 

Midorima laid his chopsticks down over his bowl of half-eaten rice, no longer having an appetite. Of course, he had been expecting this, it was inevitable. Yet why was he disappointed, angry even. Why did he feel like he had lost to Kise somehow? It was of no concern to him what he and Suzuki did last night.

Kagami and Aomine were still standing as if frozen in place, Midorima could feel the energy radiating off of them. 

‘Hn,’ He scoffed inwardly, what did they expect was going to happen. They knew what Kise was capable of. They have no reason to be angry.

With that thought, Midorima broke the silence as he got up from his seat. Without a word he left the cafeteria and headed to the gym for morning practice.

* * *

_The Locker rooms_

Kagami Taiga wasn’t usually known for his self-awareness towards the opposite sex. Sure, being a star athlete for the most prestigious college in the country came with the territory. Screaming groupies, girls leaving their panties in his book bag if he makes the mistake of leaving it unattended in class. Oh, not to mention, the love letters and gifts in his dorm room and locker (fuck knows how they got in there). They were all nothing more than a hindrance to Kagami. All he wanted to do is play basketball to become stronger and achieve his goal of becoming a pro. That was his only focus, everything else was simply a distraction from his goal. He didn’t want distractions.

This was the reason for Kagami’s anger as he changed into his training clothes. He was being distracted. He was being distracted by that cute blonde and her great body. Distracted by Kise and his bad habits. Distracted by his own hormones that chose the worst time to surge out of control.

He barely noticed the others entering the locker room. But, of course, that didn’t sit right with one of his teammates. Of course, Kise just had to invade his space with his fucking smug face. 

“You ready to lose, Kagamicchi-”

Before he realized what he was doing, there was a bang and a thud as Kagami slammed his locker closed and pressed Kise up against one of the lockers.

“Kagami, what the hell-”

“Why her?!” he hissed, gripping his shirt tightly, “of all the chicks you can fuck, why her?”

Kise’s golden eyes narrowed dangerously, “Excuse me? Who do you think you are telling me who I can and can’t fuck?”

Kagami growled, tightening his grip on Kise. “Why did you have to take advantage of her-”

The next moment Kagami felt himself being shoved backwards, “First off, I didn’t take advantage of anyone! Secondly, you don’t know shit. So, don’t pretend you know the first thing about that girl out there.”

“Oh, and you do?” Aomine interjected roughly. “Since when do any of you give a shit about a chick?”

“I can ask you the same AHO-mine?” Kagami fired at him.

“Fuck you, BAKA-gami. I don’t give a shit about any of this, you guys are just loud and it’s annoying.”

“HA! You’re such a liar, you were pretty pissed off when you saw that hickey on her neck.” 

“Urusai! Teme-”

“Silence.” Akashi’s quiet, yet firm voice reverberated throughout the locker room, and they all froze.

Even to this day, not even Aomine dared talk back to Akashi when he was like this. He never needed to raise his voice, it carried such a power behind it, it had enough weight to push you to the floor, defying gravity. He wasn’t angry, yet he looked quite scary with his eyes wide with malice.

“You are all to resolve this tension amongst yourselves, I don’t care what it takes. You are not to disrupt the synergy of this team and ruin the efforts of those who are serious about this training camp.”

“That’s not fair, Akashi-cchi! Of course, we’re serious!”

“Akashi teme-”

“Then focus on practice.” He concluded, “That is all” he turned his back on the rest of the team and left the locker room.

There was a dead silence but Akashi’s presence was enough to shatter the tension between the players. Kagami took a deep breath. Akashi was right, there were more important things than his hormones, and he needed to get his head in the game. He knew he was being too emotional, and he suddenly felt ashamed. He couldn’t blame Kise for acting on the very thing he was sure all of them had been wanting to do themselves. 

Kagami let out a deep sigh. Seriously, he had been working on his tempter for the past few years, so he knew he was better than this.

“You better be ready out there, Kise-teme” Kagami said gruffly.

“Bring it on, Kagami-cchi” Kise challenged, cheeky grin back in place, accepting his unsaid apology.

“Bunch of morons” Midorima muttered as he followed Akashi out of the locker room.

“You better be ready Midorima, you’re going down today” Aomine growled.

“Hmph, as always, bring it.” Midorima drawled as he left the locker room without a backwards glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't end too abruptly, I feel like this chapter was getting a little too long. Please stay tuned for more steaminess next chapter! XD Thanks for reading xoxox


End file.
